Melodic Hearts
by AbnormallyWeirdPerson
Summary: Sora, a promising pianist, runs into new student Riku, a flute prodigy, at Edward's Private School of Music. however, a twist or two or three or four provide obstacles in their relationship as it grows. [yaoi] [ON HOLD]
1. Chapter 1

yay! first fanfic! please review! its much appreciated and welcomed with open arms!

---------------

It wasn't long ago that I heard it. The beautiful lilting cry of the piano . . . It almost seemed to long–to yearn, for something, but it didn't know what. I checked the door to see who was playing, the sign read _Sora Lundao, Sophomore, Practice Schedule 10:00-11:30_. Suddenly, the music came to a halt, and the door opened. I checked my watch, it was eleven thirty on the dot. A rather short brunette stepped out the door.

"Sorry, have you been waiting long?" a boy, seemingly Sora, asked politely.

"No, don't worry about it," I said, turning away.

"Wait! What's your name?" he asked. I looked over my shoulder at him. Was he blushing? _God, he's cute, and those blue eyes . . . _

"Riku, Riku Sterling. I'm a junior, nice to meet you," I said, extending my hand.

"Nice to meet you, too," Sora replied, apparently unaware of his deepening blush.

"Well, see ya. I gotta practice," I said, entering the practice room.

"What do you play?"

"Flute," I said, almost embarrassed about it. Its not as if the flute is a very manly instrument.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"It matches your hair."

"Hmm?"

"The flute . . . it . . . the color . . . I mean . . . your hair . . . I'm sorry! I gotta go!" Sora cried, running in the opposite direction.

I smiled. "He's so cute," I said to myself. And with that I entered the practice room.

XXXXXXX

_That was so embarrassing!_ I thought. _Now he probably thinks I'm an idiot! A bumbling idiot! Figures! Just when I finally meet a cool guy, I make a total fool of myself! But he was just so intimidating with that silver hair . . . and those aqua eyes . . . He probably has a girlfriend, all the good-looking guys do! Great! Just great!_ I was running down the hallway. Thank God there weren't any other students around. I went out the doors of Edward's Private School of Music. Maybe outside I'd be able to breathe.

"Whatcha runnin' from, Sora?" a familiar voice above me asked.

"I just embarrassed myself really bad," I mumbled.

"What? And I wasn't around to see it? You're mean, Sora," Tidus, remarked, jumping down from the branches of the tree.

"Shut up."

"So tell me, how'd you embarrass yourself this time?"

"I walked out of the practice room, and there was this really cool guy with silver hair and

aqua eyes waiting. We started some small talk, but then I said something really embarrassing . . ."

"What?"

"Well, the guy said he played flute and I . . . I said it matched his hair! Alright? Then he asked me what I said, and I stuttered and then I ran out here," I confessed, my face was turning red at the memory.

"Was he sexy?"

"Duh! Otherwise I wouldn't be so worked up! . . . Wait, I didn't think you were gay, I thought it was just me . . ." I admitted. I'd found out I was gay last year when I was dating Kairi. Things just didn't work out between us, to put it nicely. We were still friends though, surprisingly. Not many people were comfortable around me anymore since they found out I'm gay.

"I was just asking your opinion. It's just that I heard Cloud say that there was a new kid with silver hair. He also said the silver hair made him look old, now that I think about it," Tidus recalled.

"Trust me, he doesn't look old in the least," I assured him.

"So what's his name?"

"Riku Sterling."

"No way!"

"What?"

"Dude, he's the famous flute player our principal mentioned was coming this year! He's known as a prodigy! I can't believe you never heard of him before, especially with your obsession of classical music," Tidus exclaimed.

"Hey, classical music just helps me relax, alright? And besides, not many of my CDs have flute players. Most of it is orchestras," I defended.

"Whatever man, I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry!"

"Hey, I'm a growing boy."

"I doubt you could grow anymore, you're almost six foot!"

"Hey," Tidus said, grinning. "Girls like tall guys, I can't let 'em down now can I?"

"Is that all you think about? Girls?"

"I'm just a normal, horny, teenage boy. What's the problem with that?"

"Aw forget it, I'm hungry, too," I said as my stomach rumbled.

When we reached the cafeteria, I felt like hiding under a rock. There was Riku! Sitting with Cloud and Leon and Yuffie and Namine and all that crowd. _Figures. Handsome guys like him always end up in the popular crowd. Not with gay losers like me . . ._ Sighing, I followed Tidus to the ever-growing lunch line. It took about fifteen minutes, but we finally got our food. Or rather, what we prayed to God was food. Kairi waved to us from a table. I gulped. A table right across from Riku.

"Sora, your face is turning red. Is something wrong?" she asked as we got closer.

"It is?" I groaned. I didn't think I blushed that easily! _Calm down. Calm down. Riku is over there. Not over here. Over there. Over there. God, he's hot. Dammit Sora! You only spoke with him once and this is how you react!_

"Is something wrong?" she asked again.

"No, I'm fine," I said, sitting down. I looked down at my tray while the others (Tidus, Kairi, and Selphie) talked.

" . . . so Sora's got a crush," Tidus said.

"What!" Kairi asked.

"On who?" Selphie inquired.

"Tidus, you idiot!" I burst out, hitting him on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"You idiot!" I repeated.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Selphie teased.

"Shut up . . . none of your business," I mumbled. I turned back to my tray and tried to occupy myself with the yellow gunk that had a slight possibility of being macaroni at one point.

"Hey Tidus, who's that guy sitting next to Cloud? The one with the silver hair?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, him?" Tidus flashed a grin my way. "That's Riku Sterling, a junior. Plays the flute and is Sor–Ow! What the hell was that for!" Tidus yelled, rubbing the back of his head.

"You talk too much," I said simply. Tidus was really starting to piss me off today.

"Sora, would you have any idea why he's looking at you?" Selphie asked.

"What?" I looked up. Immediately my vision was filled with those aqua eyes that drew me in and wouldn't let me go. His eyes widened, and I felt a blush creeping up. Desperate to hide it, I forced myself to look back down. My cheeks felt as though they were burning.

"Hello, Sora," a voice said. I looked back up. He was standing right in front of me! _How'd he get here so fast? Crap! My face is still red! How many times am I gonna embarrass myself in front of this guy today?_ My heart sank as I realized, _This **is** me, so probably every time I see him._

XXXXXXX

_God, he's cute . . ._ I thought. I couldn't help but think it. It was a thought that just kept running through my mind as I stood there in front of him.

"You're Tidus, right? Cloud's brother?" I asked. I wanted to gaze at Sora forever, but I didn't want to look like some freak, especially on my first day. Besides, I didn't even know if the kid was gay or not.

"Yeah, and this is Kairi and Selphie. And you already met Sora, I see," he said brightly, grinning at Sora as he said it.

"Yeah, Sora and I had an encounter earlier," I said. Sora gazed up at me through his spiky bangscuriously. I smiled at him; he looked back down at his food, but not before blushing just a little.

"We hope you like it here," Kairi, at least I think her name was Kairi . . . the redhead, said.

"Me too, I've heard very good things about this school," I told her.

"Well yeah, I mean, it's only the most prestigious music school in the country," Selphie said before drinking. _Arrogant brat_, I thought, but all I did was smile and nod.

"Well, I've gotta go. Sixth period is going to start soon," I said, walking away and leaving them behind.

XXXXXXX

"Wow Sora! You've got good taste!" Kairi said as soon as Riku was out of earshot.

I sunk in my seat. "Am I really that obvious?"

"Well, let's see . . . You only blushed every time you looked at him," Selphie recalled.

"Great . . . now he probably thinks I'm some gay freak with a wack-o crush on him," I groaned.

"Don't get so down! I'd bet he's gay, too, anyway," Kairi said.

"And you say that because . . . ?" I wondered.

"Well–"

"Kairi has a theory that all hot guys are gay," Selphie explained, interrupting Kairi in the process.

"I wish," I muttered.

"I guess I'm gay then. Sorry, ladies, it just can't be helped," Tidus commented.

"Oh, shut up!" Kairi yelled, hitting Tidus.

"Ow! What, is it 'Everybody Hit Tidus Day' or something?" complained Tidus.

"No, but it should be." Selphie grinned.

"So Kairi, do you think I'm hot?" I asked as we left the table.

"Not really." She smiled, "But I think you're cute."

"But . . . but . . . what about your theory?" She just looked at me and smiled. _Guys aren't supposed to be cute. Guys are supposed to be strong and handsome! . . . kinda like Riku . . ._ I thought miserably. Riku would never love me back, I was sure of it. Kairi's theory may say all hot guys are gay, but that excluded me apparently. So much for Kairi's theory. I guess my own theory would have to do.

"All hot guys are taken," I said softly to myself.

--------------

i love you! whoever you are, i love you for reading it! please review! i will post more soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys _SO_ much! i love you all! you're all beautiful, beautiful people! i'm not joking when i say that i got teary-eyed when i saw the reviews! thank you SO much! kisses and hugs to everybody who reviewed and stuff! next time i'll hand out cookies!

and i'll try to update every few days!

**Darkblade Wielder:** thank you so much! i'm glad you like it!

**yuffiegal:** i'm so happy you love it! thanks for the support!

**MidnightAngel17:** i'm sorry that Riku called her a stuck up brat...but she's gonna be the skeptical one (i dunno how she turned out that way, but she did). yes! Sora is a major blusher! expect more blushing from him! i'm glad you like it!

**XO'MagickMoon'OX:** yeah...i guess their feelings are developing a little quickly ; yes, Tidus is a little...vain. yes, Sora is good as well as Riku (you will find out soon in these next few chapters). and Riku's last name does relate to silver (i thought it sounded cool). Sora's last name is made-up unfortunately (no hidden meaning). its ok that you rambled! i love long reviews (they make me feel special)!

**Thanks to the following people for alerts:** Bonita San. Yuki-Hibuki. Darkblade Wielder. XO'MagickMoon'OX.

**Thanks to the following people for favs:** Darkblade Wielder. MidnightAngel17.

----------------------

"Cloud, would you please demonstrate to Riku how to correctly perform the bellwork?" asked the instructor, Ms. Bell.

"Of course," Cloud said, getting up from his seat. Standing in the front of the class, Cloud took out his tenor saxophone and played the B-flat concert scale without missing a beat.

"Very good, Cloud. Riku?" Ms. Bell gestured. Up in the front of the room, I copied Cloud by performing the simple scale effortlessly on the flute.

"Excellent, your turn, Yuffie," said Ms. Bell.

"Do we have to do this every day?" I asked Cloud as I sat back down.

"Nah, just at the beginning of every quarter. Wish it was every day though, the regular bellwork is hard," he replied. I chuckled. Cloud tried to get out of anything that made him work.

By the time we finished the bellwork, however, it was almost time to get out of class.

Now I knew why they only had to do this once a quarter, and why Cloud enjoyed this day so much (the lazy bum).

When we were dismissed from the class, Ms. Bell came up to me.

"Riku, would you mind staying after today? There's something I'd like to discuss with you and another student," she said.

"Sure," I said, praying she didn't want one of those student-teacher relationships. _Wait, she said with me **and** another student, and I've never heard of a teacher-student three-some. _

_God, I'm either paranoid or perverted . . . or both._

On the intercom, she said, "Sora Lundao, please report to room 205. I repeat, Sora

Lundao, please report to room 205."

XXXXXXX

"Very well, Sora, you may go," said my teacher. I nodded and left the room, heading for room 205. _Why does Ms. Bell want to see me? Oh wait, maybe it's for that Parents' Night thing. She did have me play for it last year._

I turned the doorknob and entered the room. _Riku! What's he doing here?_ I wondered.

"Ah, Sora, have you met Riku yet?" Ms. Bell asked. I nodded. "Good, now, I found this piece of music that's a duet, and when I saw it I immediately saw you two playing it. Everyone has heard good things about your skill at the flute, Riku, and I know from personal experience how good a pianist you are, Sora." I blushed at this compliment. (Or was it from the way Riku was looking at me?) "So do either of you think you'd be interested in doing this for Parents' Night?" she asked us.

"Sure," we said simultaneously.

"Brilliant!" she cried. Ms. Bell was obviously excited that we were going to do this piece.

"I'll arrange practice times for you starting tomorrow after school! Is that alright with you two?"

"Yeah," Riku said. I nodded in agreement. I'd done a lot of nodding recently.

"Wonderful! You two may return to your classes. Riku, I'll write you a pass," she said, busily searching through her papers for the passes.

"I'll see ya later then, Riku," I said, walking towards the door.

"See ya," Riku replied. I glanced back at him for a moment, and almost melted at the smile he gave me. _I gotta go . . . Riku smiled at me . . . I gotta get to my next class . . . Riku's beautiful eyes . . . gotta catch up with Tidus . . . Tidus's brother is Cloud, and Cloud was hanging out with Riku . . . Riku . . . Why do you keep entering my thoughts? Why can't I get rid of you? I know I have a crush on you, but still . . . it's turning into an obsession . . ._ I let out a deep breath as I returned to my class.

XXXXXXX

"So Riku, what do you think of our school?" Cloud asked me. We were sharing a locker (which Leon didn't seem to approve of) and packing our things. Yuffie and Namine had already left, and Leon said he wanted to ask me something after school.

"It's definitely everything the brochure said," I replied.

"Really?" Cloud wondered.

"Yeah."

"No, I meant, our school has a brochure? Ow!" Cloud yelped as Leon hit the back of his head.

"Of course our school has a brochure! Just how stupid are you?" Leon asked.

"Well . . ." said Cloud, apparently trying to remember.

"I wasn't serious, you idiot," Leon said. I just chuckled. They were a comical pair, those two.

"Cloud! You ready yet?" Tidus yelled from down the hall.

"Shut up! I'm comin'!" Cloud yelled in return.

"Well you better hurry up," Tidus complained.

"Shut up, I could leave you here without a ride home, ya know," Cloud threatened.

"And then Mom would kill you," said Tidus, knowing full well he was the favorite son.

"Fine, I'm goin'. See ya later, guys," Cloud said, waving as he left with his little brother who was pulling him by the arm out the door.

"So, what'd you want to ask me, Leon?" I asked.

"Well, to be blunt, I wanted to know if you were gay?"

"Why?" I asked. _Thank God I can hide my emotions better than Sora. Otherwise I'd be sputtering like an idiot. (Not that he doesn't look cute when he does that.) But how the hell did Leon guess?_

"Well, you said you don't have a girlfriend, and I personally find that hard to believe."

"We broke up right before I transferred here," I said. It was the truth, actually. _In fact, she was how I figured out I was gay in the first place._

"So are you?"

"What?"

"Gay?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," I said, laughing.

"That is what I'm asking."

"You know," I said, looking him in the eye. "I'm not gonna tell you just for the fun of it."

"How is that fun?"

"Leon, you have no idea how funny your reactions are, do you?" I half whispered, leaning towards him. Leon's face went a little pinker than usual. Then I laughed and walked away. _This __is gonna be fun!_ I thought.

Outside, it was a nice day, so I loosened my tie. This school had uniforms, and they were really stiff. Navy pants and suit jacket with a white collared shirt and tie. _Should've known_, _this **is** supposed to be a prestigious music school . . . But I think it's worth it. Funny classmates and cute pianists . . . What more could you want?_

_------------------------_

and sorry for making Cloud kind of a...dumb blonde. it just seemed to fit somehow... (i dunno why though...)

please review! i love reviews and the people who make them! i have cookies for those of you who do! (bribing works wonders...right?)


	3. Chapter 3

omigod. you guys are AWESOME! I love all of you beautiful, beautiful people! cookies for everyone! they're chocolate chip, but if you're lactose-intolerant you can have a sugar cookie or something (what cookie doesn't have lactose:S) ok, i think this chapter is longer than the last :) and can everyone tell when i'm switching POVs? i don't wanna confuse anyone, so let me know if its a concern!

**yunchen:** thank you! yes, i like the flute too! actually, i was gonna play it in band, but then i ended up playing the trombone (dunno how...) and here's a cookie!

**XO'MagickMoon'OX:** yay! i'm glad people like Cloud as a dumb blonde! (cause he's not changing any time soon). and Sora and Riku's piece is probably gonna remain anonymous unless i see something that i think'd work or something. and this school is a high school, i don't think they're mature enough to be in college (not that college students are mature but...) and with Leon and Cloud and Riku's past girlfriend--i'll just let you read and find out. (an example of the power/evilness of an author!) here's your cookie!

**DarkbladeWielder:** yes! Riku and Sora _should_ get together soon! they will, don't worry, actually i've already written that chapter (time to edit now) and ta-da! a cookie just for you!

**BlueFlamesRedTears91:** i'm so happy people like/love it! sure i'll read your's when you post/submit it :) and here's your prize, a cookie!

**MidnightAngel17:** yes blushing Sora is adorable! i like it when he blushes too and Cloud is officially the comic relief of this story! (or one of them anyway...) and for your troubles you shall receive a cookie!

------------------

The next day, I rushed to the practice room assigned to us by Ms. Bell. Us meaning myself and Riku. _Riku . . ._ I just couldn't get him out of my head. I would try to concentrate on something, but then something he'd said would repeat itself in my head. It'd been like that all day.

"Sorry if I'm late," I apologized. However, it appeared Riku hadn't come by yet. Letting out a relieved breath, I settled into the piano bench.

I began playing the piece Ms. Bell had given me. I could definitely play it though it'd take a little practice to really get the feel of it. Tentatively, my fingers plunked across the keyboard. However, it didn't take long for me to get lost in the music. The tune, the melody, the harmony, all of it rushed through me, venting itself through my fingers. I sped up, then relaxed and added in a decrescendo. The music spun across my eyes. Nothing mattered anymore except the song.

Suddenly, another sound entered the piece. I couldn't place it, but it was light and wove itself into the song. It held a certain buoyancy while I caressed in the harmonic chords. Instinctively, my feet began pumping the pedals.

It wasn't long though before the song came to a close with a single, lone note carried by the light sound I still couldn't place. I let out a sigh of satisfaction.

"You are very good, you know." I jumped.

"R-Riku! I didn't see you," I fumbled.

"Or hear me apparently. You were so caught up that I decided to join you. It's a beautiful piece," he said.

"Yeah, way better than what I had to play last year," I mentioned.

"What did you play last year? And with who?" he said, and was that, or was I just imagining it, jealousy in his eyes?

"It was a solo," his eyes seemed to relax at this fact. "I don't remember what it was called, but it reminded me of pink bunny rabbits and talking sunflower seeds and 'Alice in Wonderland'," I admitted.

Riku just laughed. "You must have a very good imagination, Sora."

I turned slightly red at this, but Riku just laughed again. I smiled a little, I liked Riku's laugh.

"You should smile more often, Sora. You look cuter that way," he said, smiling.

"W-what . . . ?" I asked for reassurance. Surely Riku the Sexy hadn't called me _cute_? _Oh God, is that what I'm calling him now? Riku the Sexy? Boy is **that** lame. I really need to get a life–preferably one without me crumbling every time I see Riku . . ._

XXXXX

"I said you looked cuter when you smiled," I repeated. Sora was obviously still trying to pick up on the concept. Hadn't anyone ever called him cute before? Surely they had! With his face, who _wouldn't_ call him cute?

"So . . . where do you wanna start? Are there any trouble spots?" he asked politely. _He's trying to change the subject, that much is clear. Maybe he's not used to this kind of affection? Then again, we **did** just meet yesterday. I'm rushing things . . ._

"How about measure 63? That's where it speeds up, and I'm not quite used to the tempo change," I said, sighing.

We practiced for another hour, going over the little things. Things such as dynamics, key changes, and correct fingering. _I bet **I** could think of some other ways to practice fingering_, I thought, eyeing Sora. _God! I am **SO **perverted! I really need to get a life–one without all these dirty thoughts._ I chastised myself.

"Sora?" a man asked, opening the door. _Who's this?_ I wondered, narrowing my eyes.

"Yes, Coach?" he asked. "Oh shoot! Track practice! I totally forgot! I am _so_ sorry!"

_He's in track?_

"I see that. Ms. Bell talked to me yesterday and told me you'd be here practicing away with Mr. Sterling for Parents' Night."

"Yes, I'm sure we could arrange some other time though," Sora said hesitantly.

"No that's alright, but you'll need to come practice in the mornings from now on, understand?"

Sora looked crestfallen as he replied, "Yes, Coach. I'll do that from now on."

"Good, I wish you luck with your piece. Oh! One last thing, Sora! Have you seen Kairi at all today?"

Sora's face scrunched up in confusion. "Yes, Coach, I saw her today at lunch. Maybe she

left you a note that you didn't see in your office again?" the brunette suggested.

"Maybe," Sora's track coach said as he shut the door.

"I didn't know you were in track," I commented casually.

"Yeah, I am."

"Is there a reason why you were so unenthusiastic when your coach suggested you come to practice in the mornings?" it didn't seem like such a big deal to me.

"Yeah . . . the morning is when Coach has most of the slackers come to practice."

"Oh, what's your event?"

"Hundred meter dash."

"Are you any good at it?"

"I'm ok, but my real strength is the piano."

"I noticed," I said, chuckling slightly.

"Have you ever tried playing the piano?" asked Sora unexpectedly.

"No, can't say I have," I admitted.

"I could teach you, if you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah, if you want . . ." Sora said, his face was reddening a little._ So cute . . ._

"I'd like that. When do you want to teach me?" I asked, smiling. It would be fun to learn how to play the piano. I'd always envied pianists to a certain extent. They could play two different octaves with their hands at different speeds and volumes all at once without even giving it a second thought, and it really irked me that most of them didn't even care. However, Sora, I knew, wasn't one of them.

"Ok, um, I have to go soon, so we could start tomorrow at the end of our practice, if you want."

"Sure, it seems like you're getting this piece pretty easily anyway," I agreed jokingly.

Sora, however, was taking what I said seriously and instantly began blushing a little. _So cute and modest . . ._ "I guess you could say it just comes to me naturally," he half-whispered.

"Alright, well see ya later then. I have work to go to."

"You have a job? Where?"

"Yeah, at that pizza place a few blocks down. Shit, I can't think of the name . . ."

"The Pizza Ranch?" Sora suggested.

"Nah, not that, somethin' like it though," I said, dismissing his idea.

"You know, I can't really imagine you working at a pizza place."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'd think you'd work at some fancy restaurant or somethin' . . ."

"Really . . . well, I'll see ya later. Bye Sora."

"Bye, Riku."

-------------------------------------

ok, i won't be able to submit any more chapters until next week. sorry... BUT! to be nice i've decided to post another chapter now. :) hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

yay! another chapter! review and i'll give you a pie. you have to say what kind of pie you want in your review though, cause there are lots of different kinds of pies

_------------------------------_

_Today was a good day!_ I thought, stretching my limbs in the air. Riku and I might not end up as boyfriends, but we'd at least be friends–which, in my case, was all I was really hoping for. I mean, yeah, I was hoping Riku and I might actually be a couple, but knowing my luck with love, it wasn't likely. Yup, being friends should be my goal with him right now.

"Hey Mom!" I called as I stepped in the house.

"Hi, honey! Your brother called! He's coming over for dinner tonight!" Mom cried.

"Wakka's coming?" I asked, a little worried. Wakka had called and made plans to come before, but he wasn't exactly a family-first guy. He'd always call right before and cancel, saying something was going on with the soccer team. Soccer seemed to be all Wakka cared about now, save for his girlfriend Lulu. And even _she_ wasn't his first priority.

I messed around on the internet for a while. I wasn't surprised in the least a few hours later when Wakka called and said he couldn't make it. Mom, of course, was disappointed in herself. Saying things relating to the fact that it was because she couldn't be there for him when he was younger. Then I had to go and calm her and tell her everything was fine and it wasn't her fault at all and blah blah blah. I love my mom, I really do. It's just that these sympathy routines get old _real_ fast.

I went to bed early that night. I wasn't particularly tired or anything, but I was bored out of my mind. Sometimes that's the best motivation to go to bed early. Just get bored. And at my house, for some unknown reason, that doesn't take long.

XXXXX

I stepped out of the shower, my silver hair in tangles. Water trickled down to my feet as I dried myself off with an available towel. Work had been dull today. Well, dull unless you counted someone playing with a pizza crust by tossing it in the air like some Italian chef and accidentally letting it fall on my head. The only good thing about the whole event was that I got off early and the kid's pay had been reduced that month.

When I'd finished draping clean clothes over myself, I went to walk outside. To, you know, clear my head. I'd been thinking about Sora a lot lately. I just couldn't get him out of my head. I'd be doing something that'd have nothing to do with him when something cute he'd said would just pop into my head. It was distracting, and yet, I almost didn't mind. I don't know why.

I stumbled on the pavement. _Oh no . . . _I thought, gripping my shirt near the chest as a sickening feeling rose up in me. _Not now . . . I can't . . . _But it didn't take me long to realize I'd lost as I collapsed on the sidewalk, and every part of me seemed to crumble away . . .

XXXXX

Something was prodding my lips. I didn't know what it was, I just knew that it was soft and moist. In my dreamlike state though I just tried to ignore it, but it wouldn't let me.

"Whaddaya wannt . . .?" I tried asking, but as soon as I opened my mouth, something came in. Something soft and much wetter than what had been probing my lips. It began roaming around my mouth–sucking, licking, as if it was trying to get some reaction from me. I responded by trying to force it out so I could talk. This didn't help. It just became more forceful and hungry. It tasted good, whatever it was. I almost didn't mind as much after a while, reveling in the sweet taste. Then, it left. Without a warning of any kind, it just vanished. I whimpered a little, wondering just where it had gone . . . and what it was.

"Nice to meet you, too, Sora," an unfamiliar voice said. I bolted upright, opening my eyes for the first time.

There was a man there, a man who much resembled Riku except for his eyes. He had silver hair and was pretty tall. We held eye contact for a moment and I shuddered. His eyes weren't at _all_ like Riku's. No, this man's eyes were filled with flames. _Flames from hell . . ._ I thought unintentionally. Suddenly, my eyes widened as comprehension of the last few minutes washed over me. _So he was kissing me? My first kiss! A **French** kiss! Who is this guy? Where did he come from? And **why** does he look so much like Riku?_

"Who are you? And h-how do you know me?" I asked, a little scared. It's not as if I'd had any past experiences like _this_. The last time I'd done anything even _close_ to what I was doing now was when I was dating Kairi. _I'd snuck into her house when her family wasn't there . . . We watched a movie, and had popcorn . . . and I . . . I felt I should kiss her, but it didn't feel right . . . I couldn't . . . it just wasn't right . . ._

The man chuckled, as if this was some weird joke or something. I began to get a little angry at this stranger. First he barged into my home (at least I assume he did), he (French) kissed me, and he won't say who he is!

"I'm Ansem, I suppose you could say I'm a friend of Riku's. Don't worry, I'll see you again," he said, an amused glint in his eye. _Eyes from hell . . ._ I don't know why I kept comparing his eyes to that. It just seemed to fit . . . even if I didn't know a lot about him.

Swiftly, he walked over to the window and jumped out! I rushed over to see if he'd hurt himself when he landed, but all I saw from the window was darkness.

_Riku's got a **lot** of explaining to do tomorrow._ I thought tiredly. As I slipped back into bed, I could still feel Ansem's taste in my mouth. _Kisses make terrible after-tastes,_ I decided. _They always leave you wanting more . . ._

_----------------------------_

heheheh... cliffhanger (it does count as one, doesn't it?).remember! reviews>motivation>more-chapters! oh, and reviews also pie. so REVIEW please :)

the plot thickens...


	5. Chapter 5

yay! i can update for all of you _beautiful_ people! things have been hectic for me and will continue to do so 'till the end of this week...but! then i'll be free and can write more! next week will be a beautiful week... and all you people that forgot to say what kind of pie you wanted get pumpkin pie! i'm in the thanksgiving-day-mood today...

**KyoSohmaLuver:** really? great minds think alike ;)

**BeutifulDisgrace246:** don't worry! Ansem will get his in the end!...eventually...i'm glad you liked the last line! i was afraid it would sound weird... i'm so happy you love it! and yes...Riku on the flute...-drools- ...whoops, sorry, i'll clean that up

**Legolas19:** happy to have your support! and here's the next chapter!

**Shadowbolt the Demon:** yeah, i know it was a little weird having Ansem pop into the story out of nowhere, but eh...you'll see how it ties into the story. and i know i've been rushing things with Sora and Riku. i just can't help it. its like a calling or something ;... i'll work on slowing down in my future fanfics, so thanks for the critique :)

**Ska Chick and Anime Freak:** yeah, sorry about that cliffhanger, but i'd been wanting to write one forever just to be evil (sorry) and yes! Sora is adorable and Riku is sexy! you just can't forget those two very important things... they're like the 2 rules of life or something...

**Wolfgrl1880:** thank you so much! but what does 'Ja ne' mean? sorry, i'm stupid and don't know these things...

**XO'MagickMoon'OX:** its so much fun to write Riku as a pervert! and Riku's piano lessons...so many possibilities... that's so cool that you play violin and bass guitar though! i think it would be so cool to play bass (there's no way i'd be able to play acoustic). and yes i do play instruments! i play the piano and the trombone. the trombone is my fav though-- i can hit people in front of me on the back of the head (not that i do...is perfect picture of innocence) and thanks for the song ideas! we'll see what happens with them (i need to listen to Sanctuary first sometime...) and here's your cinnamon bun :)

**MidnightAngel17:** yes, piano lessons are fun! so many possibilities... and don't worry, Ansem will get his just reward in the end. and here's your cherry pie! fresh out of the oven!

**Priestess of Silvanus:** ok, if you don't want to hear any spoilers for the end of the game, STOP READING THIS SHORT MESSAGE TO YOU. Ansem was the mastermind-bad-guy in the end who was controlling Riku through the darkness. However, they did beat Ansem in the end as all fairy-tale endings go. hope that helps.

**yunchen:** yes, unfortunately, Riku _is_ human as well (my sex god fantasy has vanished...cries) and Ansem is evil for kissing Sora! his _first_ kiss too! the nerve of him! but he'll get his in the end, so all will end well (or will it?) and here's your apple pie! enjoy!

**Jinxmint:** thanks so much for the review! i'm glad people like it! here's the update you've been waiting for :)

**new moongirl:** i'm glad you think its interesting! it'll get more so in later chapters, i promise!

**Darkblade Wielder:** Riku is in a bit of trouble, but you'll find out why/how soon enough, promise!

wow... that has to have been the most reviews i've answered to yet... thank you people! you're going to heaven without a doubt!

* * *

I was in a bed. I was certain of that much. Warily, I opened my eyes. A huge wave of relief passed over me when I realized I was in my own room. Too many times had I woken up and found myself somewhere else. And not because I sleep with people a lot, but _he_ sleeps with people a lot. And my reputation is left to suffer dutifully.

Groaning, I forced myself out of bed. My silver locks in a massive disarray. Eventually, I managed to comb my hair (to a certain extent), put on the uniform _ugh_, and trudge down the stairs.

On the table, Mom left a note saying "Had to go to work early. Be home around 5-6. Love you." I sighed when I saw it. She'd been leaving notes around for a while now, as if she couldn't stand the sight of me or something. _The kids at school, on the other hand,_ I thought impishly,_ just can't **stop** staring. Maybe Mom's trying to humble me?_

But my attention soon shifted to the fact that I was starving and unless I ate something soon, my stomach assured me it _would _kill me. Grabbing a poptart, I headed out the door. I wasn't big on breakfast. My stomach may enjoy it, but I just didn't have a lot of time to actually sit down and eat something healthy like eggs. Poptarts and cereal, in my mind, were not in the least bit healthy. Sure, they _intended_ it to be healthy. But as some quote goes "the pathway to hell is paved with good intentions." I don't remember who said it, but I liked it. It made a lot of sense if you thought about it. After all, Hitler had intended great things, and just look at what we think of him.

But I digress.

I hurried to my car, an old station wagon. On my income, I couldn't really afford much better, and it's not as if my parents were going to help me. They were all for me being independent–more so than me. And that's what frightened me the most. According to the media (not that they're worth believing) teenagers are supposed to be rebellious and their parents are supposed to be super strict or something. My family was the exact opposite. If you couldn't take care of yourself, you weren't worth being cared for by someone else. At least, that was my impression from them. I didn't believe that of course, but every once in a while it sure made sense.

And I continue to digress.

When I finally reached school, I caught Cloud and Leon walking up the steps. _Holding hands._ Maybe that was why Leon seemed so pissed at me yesterday. And that kind of explained why Leon asked me if I was gay.

"Riku!" someone, a girl, called behind me.

I spun around to face Yuffie. Her dark hair bounced along her shoulders as she rushed towards me.

"You're too energetic in the morning," I commented.

"There's gotta be at least one morning person at this school. Look at everyone else, they're dead! Well, except the early track people," she replied, pointing at the field.

"Really . . . I'll see ya in class, Yuffie. I wanna check somethin'," I said, heading towards the field.

"Um . . . ok then, see you in class, Riku," she said, a little sad.

_Now where's Sora . . . ?_ I thought, scanning the dozens of people exercising. Then my eyes fell upon him and immediately softened. He was wearing shorts and a t-shirt–both probably dirty. But it was track, everything got sweaty and gross in track.

"Sora!" I cried.

He looked around, confused for a moment. But a few moments later he found who had called his name and waved, a grin spreading across his face. I giggled. _He's so adorable!_

But then his coach put him back to work, jogging a mile around the course. I felt a little disheartened, feeling positive it had been me that made him work. _But . . ._ I thought deviously, _this might help him get one of those sexy six packs. Then again, for all I know he already has one. Gah! I'm so perverted! I can't look at Sora for one minute without thinking of something dealing with his body! Then again, with a face like his, can you blame me?_

I shook my head as I reached my locker. Cloud wasn't there, and neither was Leon. I wondered if they could be in the bathroom. Dirty images floated through my head.

_Berrrrrrrrrp._ The school bell rang in its characteristically monotone way that only school bells seemed capable of. I went to class, but my mind was on something else. I may've been new to this school, but I could already tell our English teacher was getting ready to give a lecture. Lectures were boring in my mind. I don't know why teachers bothered teaching us by them. I mean, honestly, you talk for thirty minutes without stopping and expect us to have heard everything you said? Pfft. Maybe when hell froze over. And even then it was still a maybe.

And, as predicted, she began her speech although on what I wasn't sure. I'd already tuned her out and began thinking about more interesting things. Sora, for one.

XXXXXXX

At lunch, I actually managed to get in the line early enough so that not enough people had gathered around to cut. Usually when I'd get in line it'd look as if it might be a three-minute wait, but then people would cut continually and I'd be stuck waiting for ten minutes at least.

Tidus joined me. I never said my friends didn't cut, too. In fact, I think almost everyone cut. Even I would when my friends were up near the front while I was stuck in the back, never to be seen again. It may not be something to smile upon, but it was a regular high school occurrence for people to cut in line.

"So . . . see Riku yet?" Tidus asked, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

"Yes, actually I did," I answered. But then the memory came rushing back. _Last night, I guess I'll have to ask Riku at practice today about Ansem. I mean, its not like I can just let the guy who stole my first kiss walk away without my knowing who he is! Can't tell Tidus and those guys, though. They'd worry too much and stuff . . . I just don't want them to get involved . . . _

"Really? Where?" Tidus said, apparently surprised, but that was to be expected somewhat, it's not like we had many classes together.

"Track practice this morning."

"You're practicing in the mornings now? Why?"

"'Cause I practice with Riku after school."

"Practice what?" He may have meant something completely innocent, but knowing Tidus, it wasn't likely.

"Let me take your mind out of the gutter by saying we're signed up to play a duet for Parents' Night. Ms. Bell arranged a practice room for us after school."

"Oh," his face fell, looking rather disappointed. "That's it?"

"Yes, that's _it_," I said, making sure he got the message. Honestly, Tidus could get so perverted at times! While I'd admit I had a dirty mind as well (like any other normal teenager out there), I at least knew when to keep my thoughts to myself!

We complained about our morning classes for a while until we sat down at a random table. But then Kairi and Selphie showed up . . .

"So Sora, seen Riku today?" Kairi asked, her face aglow with something I'd seen once too often on her face. It was an expression I'd have to translate as "I'm a girl, I enjoy gossip, now spill."

"Yeah, and you'll never guess where," said Tidus, grinning.

"Where?" Kairi asked.

"Morning track practice," I mumbled.

"Why the morning?" Kairi wondered aloud.

"Because I can't practice after school anymore."

"Why not?"

"Practice with Riku," I murmured, hoping she didn't hear.

But it was Kairi, so of course she did. "Practice with _Riku_?" her eyes lit up. "Practicing _what_?"

"A song for Parents' Night–we're doing a duet."

"Kinky," said Selphie.

"Don't get the wrong idea!" I insisted. "Its just an innocent practice for Parents' Night! A _school_ function!"

Kairi and Tidus just gave me a disbelieving look.

"Remember to use protection," Selphie said, sipping her milk.

"WE AREN'T DOING ANYTHING!" I yelled.

And then Cloud sat next to Tidus (across the table from me). Then Leon sat next to him. _Oh crap . . ._

"Hello, Sora," Riku said, seating himself next to me.

"H-hey, Riku," I said, trying my best not to blush. Of course, I've realized by now that when I try not to blush, I blush even more. I ultimately signed my own demise. So now what the hell was I gonna do? Well, blushing was one option . . .

XXXXXXX

Kairi, Tidus, and Selphie all grinned broadly, but I wasn't paying attention to them. I was looking at Sora. _His eyes are so blue . . . like the sky . . . and his hair is so cute! I want to play with it or something . . . and his lips look so soft . . ._

"So how's practice?" I asked Sora casually–or rather, what I prayed sounded casual.

"Fine," he murmured. He tried to hide it by looking down at his tray, but I could tell he was still blushing.

"When's your next meet?" I asked, determined to get _some_ conversation out of him.

"In a few weeks, it's a home meet . . ." he replied–still looking at his tray, I might add.

And I ran short. I ran short of conversation starters. So much for my determination.

Sora was just so nervous, I guess. He seemed to be one of those people who got nervous very easily. _It's so cute_, I thought. But him being cute didn't make him any more talkative. Rather, I think it almost permanently silenced him. _Life is hard on the beautiful . . . _

"Riku, do you get math at all?" Cloud asked me, breaking my gaze at Sora in the process.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, why?" I answered.

"Yes! Riku, you're gonna help me whether you like it or not!" Cloud shouted joyfully.

"Me too! I don't get it either," Yuffie chimed.

"What about you, Leon?" I asked.

Leon was silent for a minute, but then answered me with "I'm sure I can figure it out on my own."

"But Le_-on_!" Yuffie cried. "You could just study with us! Then you'll get it easy-peasy!"

"No, I'll be fine," Leon muttered as he abruptly left the table.

Cloud looked worried for a moment, then followed without another word. Yuffie seemed puzzled at this, but didn't say anything either.

I sighed, "Guess I should get ready for my next class, too." Yuffie nodded and followed suit.

I glanced back down at Sora. We held eye contact for a moment, but then Sora's blush returned–forcing him to look down.

_I wish Sora would talk to me more,_ I thought. _But he just won't open up or whatever to me. I suppose I could ask Kairi or somebody, but she's a girl. And girls always share with other girls. In her case, Kairi would spill to Selphie, then they'd giggle every time I'd talk to Sora. And if I went to Tidus, he's probably tell Cloud who'd tell Leon and then . . . well, I doubt Leon would tell anyone, but then he'd know I'm gay and ruin all my fun! And I hate it when people ruin my fun like that. So now what the hell am I gonna do? Maybe I can talk to Sora more during practice when all our friends aren't around. Maybe it was because of them he had a hard time talking to me in the first place? Well, I will get more conversation out of him sometime, just watch me . . ._

* * *

so what do you think? please review! i'll give you...gum! gum is good and refreshing. you all want gum. right?

important things in the next chapter! please stay tuned! don't touch that dial! put that flipper down! oh wait...those are phrases people use on TV...oh well, i'm sure you people understand what i mean :)


	6. Chapter 6

woo-hoo! ch. 6 is up! i have a feeling everyone is going to love this chapter :) and i hope you do because i had fun writing it

anyway, this chapter is dedicated to (wow, i'm actually dedicating it Oo this is new): Darkblade Wielder, XO'MagickMoon'OX, BlueFlamesRedTears91, MidnightAngel17, Ska Chick and Anime Freak, Jinxmint, KyoSohmaLuver, Legolas19, Shadowbolt the Demon, Wolfgrl1880, yunchen, Priestess of Silvanus, new moongirl, and yuffiegal for reviewing :) thank you _so_ much!

**XO'MagickMoon'OX:** perverted Riku is fun...heheh...and you like my mind? Oo most people run away in fear, but that's ok! and would you send me the file for "Sanctuary"? that'd be awesome. :)i'm so sad i haven't gotten the second game yet! but my bro and me are gonna try to get it on sunday, i'm happy. i tried playing the violin, but the strings would cut into my skin every once in a while or something. and our school cut the strings program anyway so it didn't really matter (my friend was pissed cuz she loves the violin) oh! before i forget! your Orbit minty gum! geometry is boring, i sympathize (even though i'm taking algebra this year, i'll take geometry next year though!)

**Jinxmint:** yeah, Riku's a pervert, but its fun. i'm glad you like the story, here's the next chapter! and your mint gum

**Ska Chick and Anime Freak:** that's ok, we all have that fan girl inside screaming "GO RIKU GO! GET SORA! GO!" but we restrain ourselves in order to look somewhat normal. (that doesn't mean it works, but it helps...a little...ok, not at all, but that's beside the point!)

**BeutifulDisgrace:** lol, Riku _should_ find out if Sora has a six-pack! i really want to see/listen to "Sanctuary"! it sounds so pretty-ish! my bro and me are gonna try to get the game sunday, so there's hope yet! and plus, my friend who _does_ have the game (i'm so envious) is gonna let me come over after school today and see it! WHEEE! i'm excited! but here's the next chappie and your Tropical Twist Trident gum :)

**Hispanic Tenshi:** i'm happy you like it! here's the next chapter, and thanks for cheerin' me on! i need it (procrastination is so tempting...)

**BlueFlamesRedTears91:** you love it? yay! ok, here's the next chappie, and i'm positive you'll like it!

* * *

I was in the practice room–alone. Riku was a little late. _Oh well . . . maybe some chick is flirting with him or something . . . wouldn't doubt it, with his face and all. And his body! He really needs to show it off more! Maybe I could convince him to join track . . . locker room . . . Gah! I'm getting perverted! I never used to have these kind of dirty thoughts before! Well . . . not as much, anyway . . ._

It was then that Riku entered the room, much to my relief.

"Hey Sora," he greeted.

"Hey."

We ran through the song once, just to get the feel of it. Then we played it again, stopping at several points to correct some minor mistakes.

"Ok, that seems like a good stopping point today," I mentioned. Riku murmured an agreement.

"Um . . . Riku?" I began tentatively. _It's time . . . I gotta ask him sometime, so it might as well be now!_

His eyes darted up at me for a minute, then said, "Yeah?"

I gulped. "Do . . . d'you . . . do you know someone named Ansem?" There! I said it! I

don't know why I felt so nervous asking. It's not like the question was _that_ personal.

"Yeah . . . Sora . . . did he, did he do something to you?" he asked, his eyes reflecting the worry I'd felt when asking him who Ansem was.

"Well . . . h-he . . . um . . . I d-dunno how to say this, b-but he . . . k-kissed me . . ." I confessed softly.

"THAT BASTARD!" Riku shouted, his eyes burned with a fury beyond anything I'd ever seen him express. "THAT FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" and Riku continued swearing like this for about . . . three minutes. If he had gone on for another fifteen seconds he would've beaten Leon's record. I don't remember why Leon had been swearing so much, but it was pretty funny afterwards. Riku, obviously, didn't think this was something to laugh about.

XXXXXXX

"Hey Sora?" I asked, having calmed down.

"Yeah . . .?" he acknowledged me hesitantly. _Oh no . . . I think I scared him . . . _

"I'm . . . sorry about that. I usually don't cuss spontaneously like that," I said, attempting to regain my composure.

"It's ok, so . . . who is he?"

"Well, if I tell you, you can't exactly tell anybody else."

"Sure, I can keep secrets," Sora said, nodding his head as well. _God he's cute . . . Dammit Riku! You need to answer him!_

A short battle waged in my mind. Both sides had very good points.

_He'll never believe you!_

_You can't keep this from him!_

_He'll think you're a freak!_

_He was **kissed** by that bastard! He should know!_

"Ok," I took a breath. "I don't exactly expect you to believe me," _Oh god, here I go_, "but he's a demon. Inside me." I bit my lip. Sora was apparently shocked, but what else did I expect? This wasn't exactly some ghost story meant for Halloween.

"And . . . ?" Sora encouraged me to continue. I stared dumbfounded for a minute. Whatever response he was going to give me, I wasn't expecting something like _that_. Sora must've noticed because he suddenly began a fit of giggles. Those giggles quickly grew into guffaws. Was my expression really that funny?

"Sorry . . . Riku . . . it's just . . . your face!" and off he started again.

"Can I continue?" I asked impatiently after about . . . four minutes and twenty-seven seconds.

"Yeah . . . sorry . . . go ahead . . ." and it looked as if Sora was being serious this time, so I continued.

"Ansem is a demon inside me due to some curse or other on the family that goes onto the second son of the eighth father whose married to the fifth cousin-seven-times-removed's widow who has to be my grandpa's child's aunt on my mom's side with my third cousin . . . or something like that. I don't know the details, just that he's inside me and possesses me every other night," I said quickly, relieving myself for the first time of this secret. It felt kinda . . . good.

"That's confusing," Sora commented, his face scrunching up in a rather cute expression.

"I'm pretty sure there's a way to get rid of him, I just don't know how," I admitted. I'd looked. Believe me, I'd looked for ways to get rid of him. None had come up yet though, and I had to continue to live with this–this _abomination_ inside me.

"Um . . . Riku . . . ?"

"Yeah?"

"Since you told me all that, I kinda think you should know something."

XXXXXXX

"What?" he asked.

My mind switched opinions constantly like a ping pong game. One side of me said _Tell him! Before it's too late!_ While the other side said _he'll hate you! He'll never forgive you! You'll ruin your chance as friends!_ Then the first side would come back with _If he can't stand you the way you are you're better off without him!_ I liked that side the best. I happen to believe honesty is the best policy.

"Before I say it, I don't want this to make you all uncomfortable around me or anything!" I insisted.

"Ok . . ."

_Say it!_

_You'll regret it!_

_He needs to know!_

_He'll call you a fag!_

_He deserves the truth!_

" I just think you should know that I'm . . . I'm gay." I sat there, bracing myself for the worst. I had no idea how he was going to react.

Suddenly, he was sitting next to me on the piano bench.

"Sora, guess what," he said, leaning in. I inhaled sharply, feeling a blush rising up, but I was too lost in those aquamarine eyes of his to really notice.

"I'm gay, too."

With that he gripped my chin gently and brought my lips to his. His lips were soft . . . like flower petals on asunny day. My eyes, caught by surprise, were wide open, but I closed them as the kiss washed over me. I was lost in the moment between us. So lost, in fact, I almost ignored my insistent need to breathe. But Riku, taking note of his own need for oxygen, broke the kiss abruptly–both of us almost panting from lack of air.

"Thought you said this was an _innocent_ practice, Sora," Kairi said, leaning in the doorway. "Told us it was a _school_ function." She had an evil glint in her eye as she spoke, a grin spreading across her face.

XXXXXXX

"It is innocent," I stated, kind of annoyed that she'd interrupted. "It's not as if we're using any tongue yet." _yet . . ._ I, in turn, gave her my own evilly mischievous grin. "Besides, Sora was just teaching me how to play the piano." Well, he was going to . . . eventually . . .

"With his mouth?" she inquired, cocking an eyebrow.

"Everyone has their own style of teaching," I answered slyly.

"Uh-huh . . . and I'm the queen of England," Kairi mocked. "Anyway, I originally came to tell Sora that Coach cancelled practice tomorrow."

"Why?" wondered Sora.

"Apparently it's supposed to rain heavily or something," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "Anyway, I'll leave you two to your _practice_." she said that with finger quotations. "I'm going home," she said, shutting the door behind her.

"You know, I'm not sure who's worse . . ." I said slowly. "Kairi or Selphie."

"Yeah, Kairi always gets her nose in the middle of things and Selphie . . . wait, what's wrong with Selphie?" Sora asked.

"Selphie just annoys me," I answered bluntly.

"She's just skeptical of you. She thinks you're a playboy or something, so I guess she hasn't exactly been the nicest person around you," Sora admitted.

"Still . . ." I said, sighing. I'd been called a playboy before, so it didn't really bother me all that much.

"So . . . um . . . Riku . . . ? What exactly are we now?" Sora asked, an adorably confused expression on his face. I couldn't resist smiling.

"Well, if you wanna go out sometime we could be boyfriends," I said, still smiling and looking right into those delectably sapphire eyes.

XXXXXXX

"Ok," I said fimly, smiling broadly. _God loves me . . . someone up there is shining down on me . . . if I didn't believe in God before, I sure as hell do now._

"So, did you still want me to teach you the piano?" I wondered.

"Yeah."

"Ok, you know the treble clef, right? That's what you usually play with your right hand. It starts a little below Middle C and goes to the top. The bass clef, on the other hand . . ." and so I began showing him the basics of the keyboard. It was so much fun teaching him this. His face would be filled with traces of awe and admiration and wonder. It was, put simply, great.

"So your hands go like this?" he asked, clumsily attempting to hit the right notes with the right fingers.

"Yeah, that's close enough for now, but I think I gotta get going soon," I said, glancing at the clock. It was almost five.

"Ok, I gotta get to work soon anyway. Oh, I remembered the name of the place. Pizza Hut."

"Really? I love their crusts," I said, almost salivating at the thought of the greasy, pan crusts.

Riku just made a face. "You're kidding right? Those things are totally disgusting. There are no health benefits whatsoever–unless you want to be fat."

"Who cares about health benefits? Taste is what you should aim for. Besides, I won't get fat, Coach won't let me," I retorted.

"Still, the thought of just _touching_ all that grease–let alone eat it–disgusts me," he said, shivering.

"But it's so sweet! How can you refuse something that tastes so _good_?" I sputtered.

"I have limits to how sweet things get for me, and it stops there–except for you," he answered. I felt my cheeks heating up. _This is turning into a really bad habit . . ._ I thought.

"Hey, do you have a cell phone?" he asked. I nodded in response. "Great, can I have the number?" he inquired.

"Sure, as long as I get yours'," I replied.

"'Course," said Riku, busy typing my number in his phone and his in mine. After a few minutes of exchanging numbers, Riku handed my back my phone and picked up his bag.

"Ok, I'll call ya later, bye," Riku said, leaving the room.

"Alright, see ya," I said.

As soon as the door shut behind him, I giggled with glee. I was Riku's _boyfriend_! _Riku's_ boyfriend! _God loves me . . . wholly and completely . . ._ with those last thoughts, I left for home.

* * *

come on, you know you love me now :D they're together! Woo-hoo! please review! i'll give you...DEVIL'S FOOD CAKE! 'Release the Ansem in you.' or something. i really have no idea. its probably a good thing to ignore me right now so go on. review. please?


	7. Chapter 7

thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews!

my friend showed me the opening movie-thingy for KHII last night and i almost died it was so cool. their faces looked thinner, but the graphics were still way awesomer than the first game. but that's not the best part! cuz then she showed me the scene where Riku takes off his blindfold and i nearly cried he was so beautiful...so beautiful...thank god for bishies... of course, then i ended up seeing some spoilers so i rolled on my back and kicked in the air for about 5 min. while half-crying (childish i know, but it really does help me when i'm frustrated)

and i will use the songs "Simple and Clean" and "Sanctuary" sometime in this story

**yunchen:** it's ok that you didn't review the 5th chapter you reviewed the 6th one, so i'm happy. the ghostbusters to the rescue! XD too bad Ansem isn't some giant marshmallow thing (though that would be funny). and i want KHII too so bad! i think both my friends got the game just to mock me! (well, no, they didn't, but the fact that one of them already beat the game isn't helping)

**RainbowAlchemist:** music does bring people together! i'm writing living proof! (ok, so its not really 'living' exactly, but eh...) here's the chapter so you can keep reading

**Hikari:** i'm sorry, really, i am, but Riku will find Sora. and when he does he'll probably kill you for kidnapping him. (may you rest in peace) but yes! Sora and Riku are my fav couple too! they just make so much more sense than Sora and Kairi (she's just so...dull)

**Ashes of Passion:** yeah, i guess i have been having them blush an awful lot (especially Sora) but now that they're together i'll probably cut back just a little. and yes, Pizza Hut is the bomb.

**MidnightAngel17:** -nods- yes, DNAngel is a good anime/manga. i didn't think about it all that much before but they are kinda similar. and you're getting KHII on wed.? well, you already have it since today is...oh hey, _today_ is wed. (aren't i bright?) lucky! -gives evil glare- but i'm happy for you nonetheless (hmm...nonetheless...that'll my big word of the day today...) and i'm sorry about the cake...um...Angel food?

**The Chaotic Ones:** Ansem staying as a kinky threesome...? that'd be a little...odd... but it kinda also can't happen cuz its either Riku or Ansem at a time (sorry). and you have your own muses? i just kinda..."borrow" other peoples. and i didn't realize i wasn't accepting anonymous reviews, but that's changed now. so if you do send in an anonymous review, please keep the same name, then i'll know who you are :)

**Ska Chick and Anime Freak:** you like Sora and Riku perverted? Good! cuz there'll be lots of it in the next chapter (but i refuse to say anything else)

**Jinxmint:** i wouldn't really say Ansem is Riku's evil side, just a demon in him. cuz Riku's no angel. (in my mind, angels are pure and innocent. Riku certainly ain't pure and innocent)

**Hispanic Tenshi:** wow, i'm being praised...? -cries- thank you! not sure i deserve it, but thank you! and yeah, i did get them together a little quickly (i rush these things i guess. bad habit) and its ok with the guessing game thingy. i think most people guessed split personality anyway so its ok. and i'm working on the next chapter, its in the editting process now

**BeutifulDisgrace246: **i'm still sorryabout the dedication-thingy! i really, honest-to-God meant to put you in there! but i'm glad you like Ansem as a demon! i was kinda afraid most people would think it was too out-of-the-blue (but him being a demon will impact the story in a way that a split personality thing couldn't. there is a reason for my madness!) and no. Riku hasn't found Sora's possible six-pack, but you'll find out soon enough XD promise.

**XO'MagickMoon'OX:** yes i've seen/read DNAngel! its an awesome series. and i guess they are kinda similar but...eh, you'll see the big differences soon enough i guess. and i'll tell you right now that Sora won't try to persuade Riku to join track (but there are other sports, so don't lose hope!) and about Riku's explanation for why _he_ in particular has the curse from the family...yeah, he doesn't really know either, but he has a good guess XD and Pizza Hut has the best crusts. although Riku was right about the health benefit stuff, I agree with Sora--taste all the way!

* * *

Work was tedious. I was a waiter today, and it wasn't all that much fun. There was a family with a bunch of screaming little kids that had party hats on. I immediately escorted them to the Party Room (or whatever you wanna call it). Then there was a couple of old people. Following them was a guy and a girl–obviously on a date. They were funny though. The guy had 'first date' written all over his face. Currently I was entertaining myself by watching them and occasionally sneaking something from the kitchen. Yuffie worked here too and would give me food since I hadn't eaten supper yet. And I. Was. _Starving_. 

"Riku, next customers are your's," one of my co-workers said in passing. I still couldn't remember his name.

"Sure," I replied, looking out for who he was talking about.

_Oh god . . . No way . . ._

"Riku!" Kairi shouted. Tidus and Selphie followed her. Sora was with them of course. In fact, Kairi was dragging him along next to her. He looked a little too red to pull away though.

"How many people do you have in your party?" I asked politely, I could see my boss watching me out of the corner of my eye. And he didn't look very happy.

"Four," Selphie answered. Kairi looked confused for a minute, but followed me anyway as I led them to a table in the back. A table where my boss couldn't see me chatting with them.

"What was that about?" Kairi asked, pouting.

"My boss, but what are you guys doing here?"

"Well . . ." Selphie began.

"Kairi got a hold of us and said that you two were a couple and that we should celebrate," Tidus explained. "So we grabbed Sora and came here–_completely_, I might add, unaware that you worked here."

"Until Sora blurted it out as we walked in, that is. But there was no way Kairi was gonna let us leave _then_. So here we are. Hi," Selphie finished.

"Hi," I said, a little unsure of why she was greeting me out of the blue.

"Sorry Riku," Sora mumbled.

"It's alright, they would've found out soon enough anyway," I said.

"Omigod you guys are so cute!" Kairi wailed.

"Shit my boss can see us. Ok, what do you guys want to drink?" I asked quickly.

"Coke," ordered Selphie.

"Pepsi," answered Tidus.

"Iced tea," said Kairi.

_And last but not least _"Lemonade," said Sora, his cheeks a healthy shade of pink.

"Alright, I'll get back to you as soon as I can," I said in the waiter-diplomatic sort of way which I didn't even know existed 'til I came to work here. Yuffie had taught me the ways of the Waitering/Waitressing job–and now I believed in it like I did the Force. It's a load of crap meant for laughs, but that was ok. Same thing with a bunch of movies. Damn I digress quickly.

XXXXXXX

"Why'd you guys drag me here?" I whined.

"Because you two make an _adorable_ couple," Kairi explained.

"Because you can't say 'no' to her. If you try–you die. Or so the saying goes," Selphie remarked.

"I never heard that saying," Kairi commented.

"Someone tried once, but then they died," Tidus replied.

Kairi sulked, but the rest of us laughed. We knew she wasn't serious. That was just Kairi, she _couldn't_ be serious if her life depended on it.

We talked for a while about well, nothing really. Just school stuff and family stuff and just all sorts of stuff. Teenage Vocabulary Rule #4: we like the word 'stuff' and will use it often. I had the whole list of Teenage Vocabulary Rules at home. Me and the same people I was hanging out with now were the ones that helped me write it during my last birthday party.

Every once in a while I'd look back and glimpse Riku looking at me. Whenever I did, I'd smile at him before returning to the conversation, but not before glancing the smile he'd send me back.

It wasn't long before he came back with our drinks. After handing them out, he asked the Big Question.

"So, are you ready to order?" Riku asked politely, noting his boss in the corner.

"Yes, we'll have a large pepperoni," Kairi said, Selphie nodded behind her.

"Wait! I wanted Canadian bacon!" Tidus protested, and I agreed with him.

"Well we agreed on pepperoni," Selphie said.

"And we want Canadian bacon," I replied.

Both sides of the table hissed at each other for a moment before being interrupted by a voice.

"You could get half pepperoni and half Canadian bacon," Riku suggested, I think I saw a hint of fear in his eyes.

Suddenly, the tension slipped away. This arrangement apparently worked for both sides as Kairi and Tidus consented and Riku sighed in relief. I didn't blame him. It wasn't a pretty sight watching those two argue over toppings as both me and Selphie had learned the hard way.

"Alright, be back with your food soon," he said, returning to the kitchen. Unintentionally (_I swear it was unintentional!_) I watched Riku saunter away. _He's moving his hips like that on purpose_, I thought as I sipped my lemonade.

"Sora, what are you blushing at?" Kairi asked, grinning. _You've got to be kidding me! I didn't just . . . I'm not . . . shit, I **am** blushing._

"N-nothing," I muttered. But Kairi just took a glance at where my eyes had previously been gazing and grinned. _Pleasedon'tsayanythingpleasedon'tsayanythingpleasedon'tsayanthing_, I thought wistfully.

My psychic powers must've been working today because Kairi didn't say anything, but she did give me a knowing look. I just looked away to Tidus and Selphie who were blissfully ignoring us.

I smiled. Tidus had had a crush on Selphie for a while now, but he was one of those guys that always waited until someone else moved on their 'territory' that technically wasn't even their's yet. It made sense and it didn't.

And Selphie had decided she'd wait until Tidus was ready since she didn't want to be the one to make the first move.

In Kairi's words, they were both idiots in love.

"So, when's your first date?" Kairi asked.

"What?" Tidus said, his face turning a light shade of pink.

"I was talking to Sora," Kairi corrected. "But if you two are going on a date then we'd like to hear when that is too."

"We didn't–"

"We haven't–"

"Calm down you guys! I was kidding," Kairi said, putting up her hands.

The rest of the evening went this way until Riku brought us our food.

"Half pepperoni and half Canadian bacon," he said with a flourish as the almighty pizza graced our table.

"How do we know it's Canadian?" asked Kairi.

"You don't, but if you'd like it Destiny-Islandian I'm sure I can find some pig farms nearby that would only be _too_ happy to give up their precious pigs' fresh bacon," replied Riku.

"Ewww . . ." Kairi commented. "No, this is fine."

"Good," with that, Riku again sauntered away–swinging those hips the whole way. _Damn it_, I thought as I felt my cheeks heating up again. Thankfully, everyone else was too busy eating to notice.

Then I noticed the news sheet on the table. They always had a piece of paper on the table that had the local news and announcements, so I looked it over. Weather . . . sports . . . academic success . . . business openings . . . But the one that caught my eye was the opening of Northside Park. There was supposed to be a pond and ducks and pretty scenery and, of course, a jungle jim.

_Hmm . . ._ An idea entered my mind as I took a bite of the Canadian bacon pizza.

XXXXXXX

"Riku! Get over here for a second!" my boss called–I think his name was . . . Mr. Harrison. Or something like that.

"Yeah?" I said, walking towards him. There was a kid next to him, _aw hell no . . . not **him** . . ._

"This is Roxas, he's new. I know you haven't been working here for long and all, but you're the only one not too busy right now to show him the ropes." Then he left us. Just like that. Alone with this blonde _bastard_.

"So Riku, how've you been?" he asked, smirking.

"Well I was fine, but then you showed up," I replied.

"Rude to the very last," he commented.

"The last? I wish. But since you're working here now I really doubt it."

"Yep. So, who've you got your eye on now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." He was advancing on me; I didn't move, but I wanted to retreat. I really didn't like this guy, to put it nicely. Very nicely. Extremely nicely. Almost-lying nicely.

"What's it to you?" I defended.

"Everything."

Now I was openly glaring at him. I didn't care if my boss saw me. I couldn't _stand_ this guy. We'd gone to my previous school together and hadn't gotten along _at all_. He was now receiving the Riku Glare of Death.

Roxas just smiled evilly–something that came easily to him.

"Well, are you gonna show me around or what?" he asked impatiently.

"Shut up," I sighed. Unfortunately, I _did_ have to show him around. "This is the cash register. To open it you press the big red button that says 'Open'. To close it you shove it shut. Get it? Or do I need to give you a demonstration?"

"I'm not an idiot, you know," he said darkly.

"I never said you were," I replied.

The tension between us was like a heavy cord strung tightly in the air. And if it snapped, all hell would break loose.

_Vrrrrrrrrrrrrrrb. Vrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrb._

"Shit," I muttered as my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. Technically, I wasn't even supposed to have it with me at work. It was one of those rules that no one followed even though everyone pretended they did.

"What?"

"Be right back, gotta go to the bathroom," I said to Roxas as I left him.

In the bathroom, I checked my phone. It was a text message and read:

**wanna go 2 the Northside Park opening tomorrow? call me**

**Sora **

I smiled. As if I'd say no. I couldn't call him for fear of being caught, but I sent him back a text message that said:

**luv 2 :) pick u up at 1**

**Riku **

With the knowledge of going on a date with Sora tomorrow (Saturday), I thought I might be able to make it through the evening with Roxas. _Might_.

* * *

well, you know the drill. review and i'll give you...brownies! 

and i'm really sorry for all of you Roxas fans, but he will be even worse than Ansem in this story. but please don't hate me, cuz i haven't even played the game yet so i don't really know much about him. in other words...-ahem- PLEASE FORGIVE ME! NEXT FANFIC WILL HAVE HIM AS A GOOD GUY, I SWEAR! but until that fanfic is written...just...bear with me...(actually, i was thinking of using Sephiroth instead, but he's just so much older that i didn't think it would work as well)


	8. Chapter 8

thank you SO much everyone for your wonderful reviews! and this chapter is dedicated to dirty minds everywhere! ...perversion is so much fun...-laughs maniacally-

Disclaimer: i just realized that i haven't put a disclaimer on any of my chapters, so here it is. -ahem- i don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters (including the beautiful Riku and adorable Sora) and i solemnly (trust me, very solemnly, its just so depressing!) swear that only the plot belongs to me while the characters (and so on and so forth) belong to the all-powerful Square Enix company -glares at Square Enix agents- are you happy now?

**LovelessRitsuka:** i really am sorry about making Roxas a mean character BUT! i've changed a few things in the plot so he won't be as evil as originally planned :)

**TheEvilAshleyness:** here's the update! glad you like the story :D

**XO'MagickMoon'OX:** thanks for the apostrophe usage thingy, i'm not very good at grammar... and Riku is beautiful when he takes off his blindfold (he's beautiful with it on too) but i never saw the Deep Dive video...-cries-

**RainbowAlchemist:** you'll see how Roxasacts in...i think two more chapters? anyway, enjoy the chapter!

**new moongirl:** i love brownies too! especially the ones with chocolate chips in them...mmm...chocolate...and Riku...-drools-

**Ska Chick and Anime Freak:** no, you're not an idiot for using the word 'flustered'! i have a friend who uses words like that all the time, its funny. and thanks for the Sora-glomping-Riku plushie! its so adorable!

**lala:** you're in love with it? yay! that's great! (as long as you don't get in the way of Sora and Riku anyway...wait...i'm the author...)

**Jinxmint:** wow...you're a really good evil-laughing person! i can't evil-laugh at all...it's kinda sad...

**nattty1991:** here's the next chapter...please don't eat me! kidding, you wouldn't eat me, then the story would never be finished...right?

**yunchen:** yes! someone doesn't mind an evil Roxas! yeah Kairi's annoying (always getting in the way and stuff). and Riku in the second game is...beautiful...there's no other word that can describe him...

**Hikari:** thanks for the Sora and Riku plushie! -cuddles it- and good luck avoiding Riku...as the author, i take no responsibility for what happens between you, Sora, Riku, and the motorcycle...

**The Chaotic Ones:** no, Ansem won't be paired with Roxas in this story (though its an interesting idea). and i didn't know that Roxas was Sora's nothing O-O oh well, i'd find out sooner or later

**KitsuneSam:** you're just as perverted as my portrayal of Riku?...we'll see if that's true or not in this chapter cuz Riku has a pretty dirty mind...

**Kuraii Koneko:** i have a stalker? that's creepy and flattering at the same time...i'll go for flattering (wow...now i feel like i have standards for you guys...)

_

* * *

_

_What to wear . . . what to wear . . . _I thought nervously the next morning. I was practically chewing my nails off. Riku would be here at one and it was already noon!

_But, we'll be at the park, so something casual I guess . . ._

After about forty-five minutes, I decided on some knee-length shorts and a bright green t-shirt that had some logo or other on it.

"How's it going, Sora," my mom asked. She'd been sticking her nose in every once in a while to check on me.

"Ok, I guess."

"Did you already eat?"

"Yeah."

"Alright . . . you're goin' on a date, right?"

"Well . . . I guess you could call it that . . ."

"Knew it!" she cried in triumph.

"How?" I asked, bewildered. I hadn't exactly told her.

"Sora, darling, you've been up here for forty-five minutes just trying to decide what to _wear_. So, who's the lucky guy?"

"Um . . . Riku Sterling . . . I don't think you'd know him."

"Omigod! Riku Sterling! As in _the_ Riku Sterling! I've heard so much about him on the radio! Have fun, I'll be rooting for you two!" she said as she went back downstairs.

_That was fast . . ._ I thought as she left me alone. _Maybe she'll make cookies while I'm gone_. It wasn't likely, but hey, a guy can dream.

I went down to watch TV–maybe _that_ would calm my nerves some. I flipped through the channels until I landed on Cartoon Network. They were showing Scooby-Doo, so I watched the gang try to solve the case of the Creeper. I wasn't really paying much attention though. I couldn't help it. My mind just began wandering on its own, as if it had feet or something . . .

And then the doorbell rang.

Hurriedly, I switched the TV off and went to the door.

"See ya, Mom!" I called.

"Bye."

_Deep breath . . ._ I instructed myself right before opening the door.

"Hey Riku," I greeted. Riku was in all his glory wearing jeans and a black t-shirt that said "CENTER OF THE WORLD".

"Hey, ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded and headed down to his car with him. It was an old station wagon–not that I could complain. I had nada. Zip. Nothing. None. No way of transportation unless my mom was feeling extra nice.

"You know where we're going, right?" I asked.

"No, but I'm sure we'll figure it out," he said, winking. I gaped at him for a minute.

"Kidding! Calm down," he said, chuckling.

When we were out on the road, I asked, "What kind of music are you into?"

"A bunch of different kinds, but usually I just listen to rock. What about you?"

"I like classical, actually," I admitted, kinda embarrassed. I didn't know many people that liked classical music like me.

"That's cool, I listen to a little of that every once in a while."

For the rest of the ride there we just talked about music. Our favorite bands, singers, and the songs that we hated to hear being played on the radio _again_.

When we finally reached the park, I was almost disappointed. In a way, I'd wanted that car ride to go on forever. It just felt so . . . _right_ . . .

"C'mon, Riku! I'll race you!" I called, jumping out of the car. I couldn't sit in there all day wishing the moment had lasted. Besides, I really wanted to play.

XXXXXXX

"You're on!" I cried after him. He may have been ahead of me and in track, but I was . . . I . . . er . . . ok, so I had nothing. But still, I _would_ beat him.

My legs sprinted–it'd been a while since I'd done any running. But it felt good to stretch my legs as they pounded onto the earth. My breathing quickened its pace as I sped up.

"Slowpoke!" Sora yelled back since I was still behind. However, I was catching up. And quickly.

I'd almost managed to run along side him, but then he put on a burst of speed and touched the gate–looking rather victorious.

"I win," Sora said, grinning.

"I'll beat you next time," I promised, practically panting for breath.

"But I'm in track."

"That doesn't mean you're in shape," I said. I had to think up _some_ excuse.

"I am! Look!" Sora protested Lifting his shirt to right below his chest, he revealed creamy skin that was formed into a, although nowhere near rock-hard, defined six-pack.

_Sora that's not fair . . . that's really, really not fair . . . _I thought, groaning in my head.

It was agony, forcing myself to look away, but if I didn't, I had a suspicion I'd start drooling or something. And we couldn't have that.

"S-so, what do you wanna do first?" I asked as Sora let his shirt fall back into place.

"Swings!" he said instantly. I chuckled, he was just so cute.

We'd managed to find one empty swing, a bunch of little kids were on the others. Not that I minded. I pushed Sora while he flew forwards and backwards.

"Harder, Riku! Harder!" he cried with joy. I mentally groaned again, my mind had lodged itself in the gutter and wasn't moving anytime soon. And as he went higher and higher, I had to reach higher to push him. I was very, very, _very_ tempted to switch from pushing his back to pushing his ass. It would've been easier on my arms. Well, that was my excuse.

"Riku, can you stop me? I wanna go on the slide!" he yelled as he came rushing back. Grabbing the chains as they came swinging back, I managed to hold him still–until he got off. Then Sora raced for the slide while I ran after him.

After the slide we went to the teeter-totter, and then we got dizzy on the merry-go-round. Sora said I _had_ to climb to the top of the pile of tires with him after that. And soon, I was just exhausted.

"Sora, how 'bout we take a break? I'll get you ice cream," I said before realizing that ice cream held a lot of sugar that he didn't need.

"Sure! There's a guy sellin' some over there," he said, pointing. This time, I made sure we _walked_ over there. I was through with running.

"Tired already, Riku?" Sora asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Like you said, not all of us are in track," I said, still breathing heavily.

"Oh yeah, I forgot . . ."

"So, what kind of ice cream do you want?" I asked.

"Strawberry!" Sora replied instantly.

"Ok, a strawberry cone and a vanilla shake," I told the guy who was waiting patiently for us.

After paying the guy and retrieving our cold treats, we headed to an oak tree that looked like it had a sturdy trunk for us to lean against. As we sat down and ate, I regretted buying him ice cream instantly.

_How in hell is it possible for someone to look **that **sexy eating ice cream? I mean, look at him! He's **licking** it! Slowly and purposely and deliberately! Most people I know will just take a bite out of it and finish it quickly, but no-o, he has to **lick**–_

_. . . Let's stop that train of thought right there . . . _

We just sat there under the tree's branches for a while, enjoying the view and each other's company. It was . . . peaceful (once I'd been able to banish most of the perverted thoughts from my mind).

"Riku, it's getting kinda dark," Sora pointed out, licking the last traces of ice cream away from his fingers. The sun was setting–lighting the sky with it's brilliant oranges, golds, pinks, and purples.

"Let's just stay here a little longer, it can't hurt," I said. Next thing I knew, my arm was resting on his shoulders. I hadn't intended it to do that, but it did. And I wasn't planning on moving it.

Sora's head leaned against me, and his hair almost gouged out my right eye. I didn't mind though, Sora's hair smelled good. It wasn't a smell I could describe. It was just Sora. I liked it that way.

Suddenly, Sora lifted his head and scooted away.

"Sora, wha–"

"Sit in front of me," he said.

"What?"

"Sit in front of me," he repeated, gesturing to the patch of ground in front of him.

Confused, I set myself down in front of him as he asked. I was still wondering what was going through his head when two very sure hands gripped my shoulders and began massaging them.

"People've told me before that if I don't become a pianist I should be a massager, so I wanted your opinion," Sora admitted, his hands caressing my shoulders and neck.

"I agree," I answered.

"I'm um . . . sorry if I wore you out today . . . I get hyper when I go outside. I think the sun fills me up with energy or something," he said sheepishly.

I chuckled. It was just so . . . Sora . . .

"What?" he asked defensively.

I muttered something in reply, but I don't really know what. All I know is that Sora relaxed as he worked his hands around my shoulders.

His hands pressed and rubbed along my shoulder blades. I couldn't really tell exactly what he was doing, but that didn't really matter. It was so soothing. Unconsciously, I leaned back into him and breathed in that wonderful 'Sora' smell.

I stared up into the sky as it darkened and pinpricks of light shone through that velvety black mist. We existed there, Sora and I. Just existing. Sure, he was rubbing my shoulders and I was leaning against him as he did so, but we weren't talking or anything. Just . . . enjoying the serenity and calm of the night as it drank us in.

I think it was then that I fell asleep–in Sora's arms and breathing his scent as the moon slowly rose up to the heavens.

* * *

i like this chapter. i had lot of fun writing it well anyways...review! and i'll um...give you...Sora and Riku peeps in celebration of Easter! (for those of you who don't believe in Easter, just eat the peeps and ignore the Easter comment) 


	9. Chapter 9

I AM NOW A PROUD OWNER OF A COPY OF KINGDOM HEARTS II! so happy... of course, my brother keeps hogging it but still, i'm happy... and now i feel so bad for making Roxas evil! he really hasn't done anything wrong.. oh! and when i saw him and Axel i thought _they're perfect for each other..._ and then i realized how much of a fangirl i am. but that's ok because that's what encouraged me to write this story which you all love, right? -hears crickets in the distance- ...ok, maybe not, but still, you could at least pretend.

**theevilashleyness:** thank you! i'm very happy you like it!

**Kuraii Koneko:** that's true! it is used for stalking purposes--not that i mind. it means that you know when to praise and worship me! then again... i don't really need a much bigger ego... and yes, you reviewers are ever-demanding a new update, but i don't mind because it means you actually like it! and that is always good

**RainbowAlchemist:** i agree! Riku and Sora are just adorable! and they make so much more sense than Sora and Kairi (she's just so... dull...in my opinion)

**XO'MagickMoon'OX:** yes, the perversion was so much fun to write! i couldn't help myself, i let my dirty mind loose on that last chapter. i had the image of Riku being sexually frustrated by Sora eating an ice cream cone in my mind for a while and finally had a chance to use it :D it made me happy

**BlueFlamesRedTears91:** thank you! and i'll try to keep updating quickly (i will beat writer's block! i _will_!)

**new moongirl:** yeah, Riku's mind is always in the gutter, but he's a teenager. teenage minds are always in the gutter. (or am i alone in that?)

**Ska Chick and Anime Freak:** yay! another plushie! cuddles it i liked the last chapter too (even though i wrote it) Riku's perversion was so much fun! and the next chapter is up! enjoy (or not, whichever works, but i'd try to go for the first one)

**Shizuma the Black Renkin Wi...:** thank you! and a (belated) Happy Easter to you too :)

**Hikaru-Kun:** thank you so much! and woo-hoo! another person doesn't mind an evil Roxas! (which is good cuz its too late to change him now)

**Purple-Fairy93: **glad you like the story and the peeps! i'm really happy :)

**Shi no Yume: **don't cry! -hands over Riku&Sora handkerchief- i'm glad you thought it was beautiful though... means a lot to me :)

**Ailias:** yes, Riku is hotandbeautifulandsexy and that's exactly why he should have Sora! not Kairi, she's just so uninteresting... not much character to her (in my opinion). and yeah i saw Riku's new outfit! i'm not sure if i like it more or less than his first outfit yet though... hmm... must analyze it sometime...

**KitsuneSam:** hyper Sora! heehee so much fun... and i'll try my best to keep satisfying you reviewers!

**Angel of black flame:** you're welcome for having Riku play flute. i dunno why, i just thought it suited him for some unbeknownst reason... and thanks so muchfor your support!

**yunchen:** you had a fight with your boyfriend? hope everything works out ok for you guys, but i'm glad that chapter cheered you up. :)

**Mystery Reviewer:** thanks! but if you do print it out, be warned, it'll take up about 30 pages of paper (unless you only print out one chapter) whee! happy you like it!

_

* * *

_

_Ugh . . . morning . . . I don't wanna get up . . . _My stomach rumbled a complaint. _Dammit . . . but I'm too tired to get up . . . _My stomach grumbled again. _Oh man . . . I'm **starving** . . . Ok, I'll get up . . ._

After managing to roll out of bed (and onto the floor), I forced myself to untangle myself from the blankets and stumble downstairs. As I passed a mirror, I noticed my reflection. A short boy in too-big blue pajamas (with red and yellow trains on them) and hair that could give any stylist a heart attack. It had been a rough night.

Still only half awake, I staggered into the kitchen. Grabbing the Cheerios and milk, I set myself to making breakfast. As soon as the Cheerios and milk were in the bowl, I poured five spoonfuls of sugar into the concoction.

What? Sugar is good for you. It . . . uh . . . gives you energy! See? Healthy.

I was just putting the stuff up when I heard the doorbell.

"It's open!" I called, figuring it was Mom from church.

However, I was corrected as a young man hurried into the kitchen and gripped my shoulders.

"Sora! What happened last night?" a flushed Riku asked.

"Well . . . um . . ." I stumbled. Personally, I'd been wanting to forget.

_(A/N: flashback)_

_I think Riku's asleep,_ I thought as he lay against me. He looked so peaceful . . . so . . . beautiful . . . The moonlight only enhanced his appearance. _Oh crap! The moon! Is it that late already? Oh well . . . what to do now . . . _I thought as I absently began stroking his hair.

Suddenly, hands gripped my face and brought it down to Riku's. Our lips crashed together, but something was . . . off . . . Those lips, they were the same as when I'd first kissed them, I was sure of it. But something was different . . . He seemed hungrier . . . more desperate . . . almost passionate, but that wasn't right._ Riku–is this really Riku? _My eyes widened as comprehension reached my brain.

I jerked away quickly. Riku's words echoed in my head.

"Why Sora, whatever's the matter?" Ansem asked innocently.

"Shut up," I said, backing away.

"I know several ways to shut someone up, would you like to try them?" he asked, smirking.

"No! Now get the hell away from me!" I yelled.

"There's no need to shout."

"I know! Just . . . just what do you want from me, anyway?"

Ansem was advancing on me, and practically pinning me to the oak tree.

"I think you know exactly what I want," he whispered softly into my ear. I shivered.

"N-no . . . g-get _away_ from me!" I insisted, almost pleading. Ansem scared me. A lot.

But Ansem ignored me, slipping his cool hands beneath my shirt.

"S-stop! D-don't–" but my words were lost as he kissed me again. This time, his tongue tried to enter, but I kept my lips tightly shut. Then I noticed that my knees were buckling.

My arms finally found their strength again and managed to push his mouth away so I could talk.

"Why? You don't love me, I know that. So why?" I breathed, knowing full well he wouldn't listen to my pleas to let me go.

"Love?" he snorted. "There is no such thing, but there is lust."

"You still haven't answered why," I said, stalling.

Ansem licked his lips. "Let's just say I enjoy taking things from Riku."

"You're doing this to me just to hurt Riku!"

"Well of course, why else would I?" he replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You . . . you bastard!"

"I've been called that, yes."

"You . . . get off me!" I yelled.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

I glared–or tried to. Glaring wasn't something I was particularly good at.

_Blee-bleep blee-blee-bleep_.

"My phone . . ." I muttered, grabbing it out of my pocket.

If nothing else, Ansem seemed to respect one's privacy during a phone call, so he backed away.

"Hello?" I answered curiously.

"Sora! Where are you?" my mom asked eagerly.

"I'm at the Northside Park," I answered.

"Still? You and Riku haven't been doing anything have you? It's public property, you know, and I don't want to get in trouble with the government."

"We're not doing anything like that, Mom. Listen, um . . . do you think you could come pick me up?"

"Sure, honey, is something wrong?"

"No, it's fine, thanks."

"Ok . . . see you in a few minutes."

"See ya," I said, hanging up.

"Who was that?" Ansem asked slowly.

"My mom, she's comin' to pick me up, so you can leave now." I knew I was being rude, but I didn't care. Ansem just tried to _molest_ me, I think I had a good reason to be rude.

"Fine, but this isn't over," he warned, walking away towards Riku's car.

_How does he know where Riku's car is? Maybe it's an instinct or something?_ I wondered things like that–mostly concerning Riku and Ansem–until my Mom showed up. Ready to take me home.

_(A/N: end of flashback)_

" . . . and then my Mom picked me up and we went home. I went to bed and that's it," I said.

"That's it! Sora, I'm so sorry! That bastard . . . Ansem . . . he just . . . Are you alright?" he asked, looking worried.

"I'll be ok," I reassured him. A small sigh escaped his lips.

"Sora, if there's anything I–"

"It's fine, Riku! Besides, it's not like you can do anything about it now . . ." then I grinned as an idea came to my head. "Unless you want to hang out here with me for a while and play video games."

"You're on," Riku challenged.

XXXXXXX

Sora led me to his living room–practically skipping all the way. His house was comfy. There were bright colors everywhere, and it was messy enough to look lived in.

"Whaddaya think?" Sora asked.

"What?"

"Of the house, my mom's an interior designer and she just finished our home a few weeks ago."

"It's very bright and colorful, but . . . comfy," I replied.

Sora grinned. "It's spring and Mom wanted something fresh."

"She did a good job."

"I'll tell her that if she doesn't get back soon."

A few hours later, we were both sprawled out on the floor–staring intently at the screen.

"I win again!" Sora shouted victoriously.

"You're not winning! We're tied!" I retorted.

"Aw . . . you're just a sore loser."

"I'm not a sore loser!" I sulked.

Sora just started laughing.

I sighed, "What I wanna know is how you beat me–and with Kirby!"

"Hey, Kirby's awesome."

"He's a pink marshmallow that eats anything and everything."

Sora pouted, and he was good at it. Too good at it. In other words, he looked positively adorable. _I won't ravish him . . . I won't ravish him . . . I won't ravish him . . . so cute–dammit! I won't ravish him . . . I won't ravish him . . . _This mind chant went on for almost a full minute until Sora jumped up.

"Riku, are you hungry?"

"A little."

"Ok! Let's go get food! I'm starving," he said enthusiastically as he bounded towards the kitchen. Having no other choice (except staying in the living room and that was no fun without Sora), I followed him.

"Um . . . I'm not really finding much," Sora admitted as he searched the cupboards.

"Can you cook?"

"You . . . you're kidding right?" Sora asked, giving a shaky laugh.

"Want me to cook?"

"Well if it's not to much trouble . . . if you want to . . ." Sora rambled.

"Let's see what you've got," I said, entering the kitchen.

After about fifteen minutes of raiding the kitchen, we found some macaroni noodles, cheese, and some milk.

"Do you like homemade macaroni?" I asked. Some people liked it homemade and some preferred the kind that came in a box. I liked homemade.

"Never tried it. Is it anything like the box kind?"

"It has noodles and cheese, but tastes different." How do you explain the difference between two very similar things in words?

"Ok, I'll try it. Besides, we don't have much else around here," Sora said, glancing around the room. And he was right. The only other edible things we'd found were Cheerios, crackers, and some box coated in dust so thick we couldn't read it.

For the next half hour I boiled the water, stuck in the noodles, drained the water when the noodles were puffy, and added plenty of cheese. Sora just stared at me the whole time in awe. I guess he'd never really seen anyone cook like this before.

"Ok, we can eat," I said to Sora who nodded his head and grabbed plates and silverware.

"You can add some salt or pepper if you want," I mentioned. I usually used both.

I watched Sora as he ate my food. He said he hadn't tried it before so I wasn't sure if he'd like it or not. _Please don't spit it out, please don't spit it out, please don't spit it out . . ._

"Riku, this is awesome! I never knew you were such a cool chef!" he complimented.

"I only know a few things," I said. And I only did know a little. Macaroni, anything microwavable, and cookies. And cakes–those were easy.

But still, Sora liked my cooking, and that made me happy.

"Sora! I'm home!" a voice called from the doorway.

"Hey Mom! Riku came over!" Sora replied.

"Oh?"

"We're in the kitchen!"

A woman wearing slacks and dress shirt came into the kitchen. She looked sort of professional, or she would have if her hair hadn't been in short spikes all over her head.

"You're Riku?" I nodded in response. "Oh, it's so wonderful to meet my son's boyfriend! And he wasn't kidding, your looks are top-notch," she said, eyeing me up and down. It was, in a way, kinda creepy.

"Mom!" Sora protested loudly.

"What? It's a compliment!"

"You're embarrassing me!"

"You can't be embarrassed in front of your boyfriend! If he can't accept who you are then he's not worth it." Turning to me, she said, "no offense meant."

"None taken, um . . . did you want any macaroni?" I offered.

"Macaroni? I didn't know we had any in the house . . . Oh no, Sora, you didn't try to cook, did you?"

"No, Riku made it. It's really good."

"Well, I'll have to find that out for myself, won't I," she said, winking.

Sora and I went back to eating our own macaroni since we hadn't finished it yet.

"Riku!" Sora's mom cried.

"Um . . . yeah?" I wondered hesitantly.

"This is great! Where'd you learn to cook like this?"

"Actually, my mom taught me . . ." I answered, a little embarrassed. Usually mothers would teach their _daughters_ to cook. Then again, I was an only child.

"Sora!"

"Yeah, Mom?"

"You _will_ marry Riku if only for the sake of his cooking! Understand? The wedding will be glorious with food like this."

"Macaroni?" I questioned. For weddings, macaroni is a little . . . out of the ordinary.

"Why not?"

"Mom, please stop."

"Why?"

"You're embarrassing me again!"

"Um . . . I like your house," I said, trying to break up the mother-son spat.

Sora's mom brightened. "Really? I was afraid it was a bit much. You don't think it's overdone?"

"No, it's great–especially for spring," I said.

Sora's mom beamed at me.

"Sora, if you ever break up with this gentleman I swear to God–"

"Mom! Calm down already!"

I glanced at the clock–it was almost two o'clock.

"Hey Sora, sorry, but my shift starts soon so I should probably go," I said.

Sora appeared let down before saying, "Oh, ok, and I'll beat you next time!"

"You wish," I joked.

"It was nice meeting you, Riku," Sora's mom said politely.

"You too," I said. With the parting words said, I left for work. Maybe if I was lucky, Roxas wouldn't be there. Then again, with my luck, he probably would.

About ten minutes in the future confirmed this when I walked in and saw the bastard putting on the standard apron.

"Hello Riku," he said innocently.

"Hi," I said, a thin sheet of cheerfulness covering the stormy sea of dislike.

"Riku! You're helping me in the kitchen today," Yuffie called.

"Alright, just a sec!" I replied.

About four hours later I was still helping Yuffie make food in the back while Roxas was doing something up front. I didn't mind though, this way he was out of my hair. _Speaking of which, I need to wash it tonight. It's getting greasy, _I thought absentmindedly.

"Riku! Pay attention!" Yuffie snapped.

"Er . . . sorry, what?"

"Roxas is leaving early so you better get up there and take his place as a waiter. Don't want Mr. Name-Starts-With-An-'H' gettin' all upset for no reason. You should know how easily he flips out by now," Yuffie scolded.

"Right, ok," I said–getting the big picture. Yuffie was pissed and if I didn't follow her orders I was gonna die. Got it.

"Move it, Riku! Before I smack you with the spatula!"

_PMS much?_ I thought as I hurried my escape from the Kitchen with Hell's Chef.

Approximately three hours later I revved up my station wagon and left for home. Roxas had chosen a good time to leave–right before the Rush. Unfortunately, this left a lot of work for the rest of us since one of my other coworkers (still can't think of his name) decided not to show.

Work was tiring, dull, boring, and above all else, time consuming. But it paid better than some other places. Still, I was just happy to go home so I could sleep.

* * *

so... reviews? the second half of this chapter was mostly filler... anda warning, a bunch of the future chapters will be fluffy so if you don't like that then back off (i need to show their relationship developing somehow...) and um... this time i'll give you popsicles shaped like Riku and Sora! (its been kinda hot where i live for a while now) 


	10. Chapter 10

hey peoples! this chapter is hot off the press! -looks around and finds the papparazzi around a really good author- not that the press cares, but i cannot stress how much i love you guys for your reviews. i literally had to read your reviews several times while writing this for motivation (because if i'd been writing this on my own without anyone to support me, it probably would've ended at ch.8 or 9) so anyway, THANK YOU:D you guys rock Riku's and Sora's socks off (as well as other articles of clothing...heheh...)

**new moongirl:** thank you:) you're an awesome person for reviewing my story out of all the other ones out there

**Kuraii Koneko:** you're right, i do love you for your comments. -begs- please keep them coming. and my ego... it left me a while ago, said something about making me humble... and write down your Kingdom Hearts ideas! don't let them catch dust! i wanna see them -begins whining like a spoiled little brat-

**Purple-Fairy93:** you...you really think this one is your favorite...? -glomps you- beautiful beautiful child! you're an amazing person!

**Mystery Reviewer:** you...love me...? -sobs- i love you too! for your wonderful comments that motivate me to write even more! thank you!

**Hikaru-Kun:** -hugs you- you're gonna be Roxas? awesome! and somebody's gonna be Axel? cool. Axel and Roxas are awesome and perfect for each other. and have you looked at Axel's eyes? they're like a cat's! its so cool! and i'm ranting so i'll just shut up now, anyway, thank you for your reviews and your hug:)

**Jinxmint:** its ok that you didn't review for ch.8, you reviewed for ch.9 and that's what counts:) (no, i'm gonna lock you up forever and never show you the end of the story. the evils of an author at work). actually, i don't really have a crush either (the guys at my school are all idiots). and trust me, i'm fine with the word 'bastard'. otherwise it wouldn't show up in this story. anyways, thanks for the review!

**STBRW (aka Shizuma The Black Renkin Wi...):** i have a short name version for you! if you see those letters, that means you. :) and i totally understand not being able to eat that popsicle. actually, i put a few of the Riku ones in a cooler and set them in my room next to the Riku shrine... my brother will kill me if he ever discovers that it exists...(he thinks i'm obsessed -rolls eyes-)

**yunchen:** that's great that your relationship is back on track! but Europe hasn't got the game yet?i thought they got it before America... i'm glad you like Sora's mom though! she's a fun character. and Ansem... he acknowledges the littlemannerisms like that, but the big ones he just ignores the big ones completely. and ... fluff! some of this is fluff, so... enjoy :)

**theevilashleyness:** that's so true! fluff is good! and fun. heehee... i love writing fluff. itsgood for the soul.

**Ska Chick and Anime Freak:** hmm... brownies or Riku-kissing-Sora plushie...do you really have to ask? -snatches plushie and cuddles it- and you read and reviewed before eating chocolate:') you're too good to me... and there are some pervy Riku and Sora in here just like you asked! heheh... perversion is so much fun...

**XO'MagickMoon'OX:** i'm happy you liked Sora's mom! she's a fun person :) and macaroni is good... especially homemade...cheers for personal experiences! OO wow that was kindarandom... and iput sugar in my Cheerios too!but not 5 spoonfuls... usually my max is 3... and you didn'tactually get a heart attack, right? medical bills scare me...

**DemonSurfer:**right now i'mdebating whether to throw Axel in there or not... if he does, it won't be for a while. and Axel and Roxas are perfect for each other, andi loveAxel's eyes! they're green and like a cat's, it's so cool! plus his hair is fun :) and Demyx and Marluxia... can't say anything about the couple cuz i don't know who Marluxia is yet (i know they're in Organization XIII but that doesn't say much except that they wear thoseblack clothes that i like alot)

**mars explorer:** no! don't die! i need you to review!REVIEW! then you'll get even more chapters! it really is my motivation. but you love this story--yay! -throws confetti-

**BeuitifulDisgrace:** woo-hoo! you love it! you have no idea how happy that makes me! and you were grounded from the computer? that sucks... actually, i'm grounded right now too, butnot from thecomputer or playstation so i'm happy :) and i'll make sure theywon't meltby the time they get to you! i'll send them via Santa Claus! oh wait... then you'll have to wait a while... ok, maybe not Santa Claus, but i'm sure i'll find a way somehow. and yes! Riku saw Sora's six-pack! i loved writing that chapter, it was so much fun with all the perversion and fluffiness!and Ansem does just pick the worst times, doesn't he? but despair not! (wow i sounded intelligent there OO) there is a way to break the curse!...i just haven't thought it up yet... damn creativity fails when i need it most... oh well, here's the next chapter!

**Ailias:** -announces to fangirls and fanboys- sorry bout the teasing, but its for character development, i swear! andi bet Riku would love a Sora popsicle too. -gasps before grinning evilly- or what if Riku had to watch Sora eat a Riku popsicle and ate it really slowly?

* * *

_I was in a room. It was empty except for one person. His back was facing me, and his silver hair was long–for a guy. I couldn't think of who he was, yet I knew I knew him. **Riku** . . . that's it! Then he turned to me._

"_Sora . . ." he held his hand out. I grabbed onto it without hesitation. Swiftly, Riku pulled me close and brought my lips to his. I slid my free arm around his neck, deepening the kiss. Then Riku broke away for a second._

"_Sora . . ." Riku mumbled, his lips still brushing mine. His hands ran through my hair soothingly. But then his tongue flicked across the edges of my mouth. Unconsciously, I licked my lips, and soon our tongues were intertwined passionately while– _

"Rise and shine! Time to get up! Don't wanna be late, Sora!" my mom called cheerfully.

_I swear, I'll get back at her someday . . ._ I thought maliciously. Violent scenes ran through my mind.

Shaking my head, I forced myself to get up. At school I'd see the _real_ Riku. And that would be way better than some dream.

Downstairs, I slipped my shoes on and grabbed a Poptart–strawberry. Heading out the door, I began walking to school. It was only a few blocks, and it helped keep me in shape. No matter what Riku said, I _was_ in shape. I was! Suddenly, I was unable to suppress the grin that came to my face when I showed Riku my six-pack on Saturday. _Track is **so** worth it!_ _His face was priceless!_

Of course, at track practice Coach wiped off my grin by making me run the course. I didn't mind though, running was comforting. It was if I could just run away from my problems (not that I had that many).

I had slowed down to a jog by the time I saw Riku watching me from the stands. He gave me a wave as I went by. I just grinned. If I had waved back Coach might've seen me and made me start doing hurtles or something. And I didn't like hurtles. They were too high.

_Brrrrrrrrrrrring._

"Coach! You made us late again!" one of the other athletes complained.

"You won't be late if you run fast! Think of it as motivation!" Coach yelled back.

I just groaned. _Leave it to a teacher or coach to think of a bright side . . . _But my mind made up its own bright side as it peered through my eyes to see Riku waiting for me.

"You didn't have to wait for me, y'know. You'll be late like me now," I told him as I half-jogged up the steps.

"Nah, I won't be late, and neither will you if you change fast," he said.

"I don't change very fast in the morning," I said. My eyes widened as I realized what I just said. _Shit! Why'd I go and say something like that?_

A few seconds later, Riku replied with, "Does that mean you change faster at night?"

_Oh god oh god oh god bad thoughts bad thoughts bad thoughts . . ._

"I'm just tired in the morning." _Oh great, Sora, that really helped,_ I thought as my mind continued to swim freestyle through the muck in the gutter.

"Why?"

"It's morning, it's early, and I like to sleep," I said as I reached the boys' locker room. "So I'll see ya later."

"Sure you don't need some help? It's still morning . . ." Riku said, glancing at me.

"I-I've got it!" I cried, scrambling into the locker room. Some of the guys looked at me strangely but did shrugged it off.

All in all, I did manage to make it to my first class—music theory—on time. Barely. In fact, the bell rang the instant I stepped inside the door. I sighed in relief as I slumped into my desk next to Tidus.

"Dude, that was close. Why were you almost late, anyways?" he asked curiously.

"Riku," I said simply, as if that explained everything.

"What? Were you guys makin' out in the hallway or somethin'?"

"No! He walked with me to the locker room after track this morning."

"So you made out in the locker room? Bet the guys were thrilled to see that."

I rolled my eyes. "Tidus! We did not have any sexual interaction, alright?"

"Fine, geez! I was just asking."

"No, you were hoping to copy it from the school security cameras so you'd have something embarrassing to show us on your birthday."

". . . Dude, how the hell'd you know?"

"You mean I was right?"

We both stared at each other incredulously for the next five minutes of class until Mrs. Jansek noticed and wondered if there was some invisible alien between us that was holding our attention. The rest of the class laughed, and Tidus and I agreed that she'd seen _War of the Worlds_ one too many times even if it was an awesome movie. Which it was. Except for the fact that Tidus and I both agreed that the son should've died at the end—it was too cheesy having him come back. Of course, Kairi and Selphie had told us we were idiots and that hotties like him should live on to inspire fools like us into getting some fashion sense.

"Sora, are you paying attention?" Mrs. Jansek asked, jerking me out of mental Memory Lane.

"Yes."

"Good, now we have a new student today everyone, so please make him feel welcome. Well, introduce yourself," she said, gesturing to the spiky-haired blonde next to her. _My hair's still spikier,_ I thought childishly.

"Hi, I'm Roxas. Nice to meet you," he—apparently Roxas—said dully.

"Ok, there's an empty seat on the other side of Sora," said Mrs. Jansek, pointing at the vacant seat next to me.

"Hey, Sora," Roxas greeted as he sat down next to me.

"Hey," I returned. "Where are you from?"

"Just one of the other islands around here," he said casually.

"Cool. I've lived here my whole life, so I can't really relate. Is it really as hard as they say, moving?"

Thus went our conversation until Mrs. Jansek was only too kind to notice. Starting then we began writing on the edges of our papers. Some might've called it girly, but if you want to get to know a person without talking—writing is your best friend.

XXXXXXX

At lunch, Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, and I all managed to get in line right behind several sophomores.

"Hey, Sora," I mumbled into his hair, wrapping my arms loosely around his shoulders from behind.

"H-hey, Riku," Sora replied. I could almost hear his blush as it turned his face a light pink.

"Omigod they're so _adorable_!" Kairi cried.

There. Right there. That killed the mood. Annoying redhead.

"So is this your boyfriend, Sora?" someone asked. Someone I knew all too well, unfortunately.

"Y-yeah, this is Riku, Roxas." I looked up to see Roxas gazing at me as if I was some interesting piece of art or something. Examining me. Analyzing me. I didn't like it. At _all_.

"Hi," I said, trying to restrain the hatred I was feeling. But then Sora's hands latched onto my arms and the world was at peace again as I reveled in the contact. _Does he really affect my mood that much?_ I wondered internally.

"Hey Roxas, what instrument do you play?" Kairi asked.

"Me? I play drums."

"Really? That's so cool! I have no rhythm so I could never do that," said Kairi.

"It's really not that hard," Roxas said.

"Trust us, she can barely play the notes at the right time," Tidus joked.

"I'm not _that_ bad!" Kairi insisted.

"What do you play?" wondered Roxas.

"Me 'n' Selphie play clarinet," Kairi announced proudly.

Talk like this went on as we retrieved our food, but in order to do so I had to let go of Sora.

"Riku, you can let go now," Sora said.

"No."

"C'mon, I'm _starving_."

"Are you saying food is more important to you than me?"

"When I'm hungry and you're in the way, yes."

I feigned a heart attack at his words and dramatically (fake) wept as the impatient lunch lady shoved me a tray.

At the table, somehow I managed to get there last, so Roxas and Tidus were already sitting on both sides of Sora. In the end I ended up sitting right across from my love between Leon and Namine. _Whoa, did I just call him 'my love'? Since when have I been that committed? I mean, we're dating and all, but usually it takes a little longer before you call someone 'your love', right?_

"So Sora, how long have you guys been dating?" Roxas asked.

"It's been . . ." Sora's eyes lifted to the ceiling as he mentally counted the days. "Four," he finally said—proud of his ability to count them just like that. I smiled inwardly. He could be just so childish . . . it really was adorable.

"Months?" said Roxas.

Sora shook his head. "Days."

"Oh! That reminds me! Your guys' anniversary is comin' up soon, right?" Tidus asked. Everyone was puzzled, that is, until they realized the question was directed at Cloud.

Everyone just stared at Tidus.

" . . . oops . . ."

_So I was **right**!_

"Tidus . . . I'm gonna . . . fucking . . . kill you . . ." Cloud said, gritting his teeth as he glowered at his younger brother who just sort of tried to crawl underneath the table.

Leon, being one of those guys that couldn't let anyone else know what they're feeling, just up and walked away. Very calm and controlled—except that it looked as if he was seething with . . . anger? Hatred? Annoyance? Fear? Any one of those could've been the emotion he was feeling, or maybe it was all of them. I didn't know.

"Ok, you might as well know now, Leon and I are a couple, alright?" Cloud said, clearly saving his energy to strangle his brother with for another time. It wasn't long before he followed Leon, and a good thing too because no one really knew what to say.

"I . . . um . . . I . . ." Tidus stumbled.

"Tidus, just shut up before anyone else feels like murdering you. It's bad enough that Cloud knows where you sleep at night," Selphie said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Ok, thanks Selphie," he said before giving her a smile.

"Guys? I really hate to break the mood, but what the hell just happened?" Roxas asked, befuddled.

And thus, Kairi began explaining everything to Roxas. Bored, I listened until I received a sharp kick in the shin.

"Ow! What? . . . Sora . . . ?" Sora was looking down at his food, and looking kind of depressed.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Sad faces didn't suit the usually cheerful teen.

"Promise me that we . . . we won't ever end up like that . . . feeling a need to hide our relationship . . ."

I sighed. Was that it? I kicked him lightly, causing him to look up.

"I promise."

We both smiled as a sweet feeling passed over me. What was that feeling again? Oh, right. It was love.

* * *

yay! good ol' RikuxSora sweetness, and a bit of LeonxCloud--you all saw that coming, right? and i didn't make Roxas all that evil in this chapter, but... you'll see plenty of that in the future (so sorry Roxas fans! honestly!)

and Tidus is a character i'm basing off of someone in my class. so, since i live in America there'll be a lot of "what's up", "dude" and "yeah". just thought i should warn you.

oh! and this is just an extra thing i wanted to say about the game (possibly a spoiler), but i love Sora at Halloween Town! when he hears about Santa, its so cute! i wanted toglomp him! course... then my brother looked at me likei was some sorta freaky fangirl (which i am, but he hasn't realized that yet)

anyways! review! my lovely reviewers! chapters will come if you review! -reviewers ignore me- ...ok then, how about if i give you macaroni with Riku and Sora shaped noodles? -reviewers come running-


	11. Chapter 11

i'm sorry! if anyone wishes to throw a rotten tomato at me, you may. seriously, you guys must hate me for giving you a steady stream of updates and then all of a sudden--nothing... I'M SORRY! the sad thing is, i don't really have much of an excuse. T-T what pretty much happened was i got tired of writing this story for a while, then i reread the whole thing and didn't think it was that good. came back to it a month or so later and decided that it wasn't all that bad (and couldn't be if i've gotten so much positive feedback). then i forced myself to write this chapter. so anyways -bows- i'm sorry!

and the deal on updating now is that i honestly can't say how often this story will be updated. i'll finish it (eventually) but it'll take a while. so i'll be switching back and forth between updating my two stories ("Melodic Hearts" and "Another Vampire Story With Slash And All That Jazz") and, of course, i'll probably put up the random oneshot every once and a while.

and um... this is one helluva long chapter (for me, anyway). i mean... its over ten pages! TEN! (usually they're around six-ish pages...) and this chapter is full of fluff. seriously, i think you guys could find more fluff in this chapter than in your stuffed teddy bears in your closet (or maybe that's just me )

and everyone, just so you know, i've never even SEEN a music school like the one i'm writing the story in, so don't take everything i say about the school as a fact for all music schools (this is all based on logical assumptions... or at least, half-logical)

and i just want to say: THERE ARE NOW OVER 100 REVIEWS! TT-TT so... so happy... i love you guys, really, i do... you beautiful, beautiful people... i love you all

but i got so many beautiful reviews that i'm not sure if i can answer them all. so i tried to answer most of them, but if i missed your's i'm SORRY! things have just been kinda chaotic recently and yeah... but i still love you!

oh, and everyone! i have your macaroni and cheese with Riku and Sora shaped noodles! they're being dished out to all you lovely reviewers as we speak :)

**Faith Moon and Jade Sun:** yep, Tidus is kinda... dumb, but he did slip up with LeonxCloud so i guess we can't be too harsh on him. and you were reading this in English class? hope you didn't get in trouble! i don't want anyone to get in trouble on account of reading this T-T and your friend likes it too? awesome :D the world will fall to yaoi yet :) and nope, can't say i've seen Rent, i've heard about it though. its some musical, right? well anyways, hope you like this chapter :)

**Shinigami966890:** well, i guess you know now :)

**AngelicOrgueil:** about Roxas and Axel... we'll see. if i can fit Axel in there i will, but i'm not sure how yet (my creativity is failing me --;;) anyways, hope you like this chapter :)

**Hikari:** OO... just don't kill Ansem yet, he's an important person in the plot. and thank you so much for the cookies:D see this is why i write, free stuff from fans (nah, i'm kiddin) anyways, thanks so much for the review and the cookies, hope you like the chapter:D

**lovercentralwok:** blinks chocolate! ...if you're still up to making that cake anyway, i wouldn't blame you if you didn't --;; my lazy ass probably doesn't deserve it... anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter :)

**Menoumarus1grl:** yeah, since i began this before playing KHII, we shall ignore confusing things surrounding DiZ, Ansem, Riku and all those peoples (because its just too confusing) anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter :)

**inuchichi:** 14 hours! OO... you have dedication (or obsession, whichever you prefer) and yep, isn't Sora awesome in the second game? sorry, i kinda didn't like him in the first game, but i really like him in the second game :D (especially since he's my age now ;) ) anywayz, enjoy the chappie :)

**Kuraii Koneko:** um... you sure you won't quit reviewing? (for taking this long to update, you guys must hate me now --;;) and yes! let me know when you put your story(s) up! the Opposites Attract one will be vampire-ish? coolioness, vampires are the bomb :D and yes, macaroni with Riku and Sora shaped noodles (my mind thinks up the weirdest things sometimes, it scares me...) anywaysies, enjoy the chappie :)

**Barichello:** i'm so happy i was able to cheer you up with this story:D makes me feel appreciated :) enjoy the chapter

**Jinxmint:** yeah, Sora blushes a lot, but i think i'm cutting back on that just a lil bit... so anyways, hope you like the chapter :)

**mars explorer:** nothing is wrong with Roxas, i just kinda used his character before knowing who he was and stuff (gotta remember, i started writing this before ever touching KHII) i do regret making Roxas evil now because he really is a good guy in the game T-T but too late now. and i hope you didn't die since i took so long to update! TT that'd be terrible! newayz, hope you like the chappie

**HOMIGAWD'! It's teh' prep..RUN:** isn't Axel just gorgeous? i love him... he is so awesome. i loved fighting him as Roxas just cuz it was him (i felt bad about beating him though T-T) but i'm not sure how to put him in the story yet, so we'll see... and sorry, i don't have Axel's phone # (but if i did... oh the things... XD) anywayz, hope you enjoy the chapter :)

**BeuitifulDisgrace246:** yeah, Roxas defeated Riku (or so they say, i have a hard time believin that myself) but you gotta admit, the fight scene was awesome! Riku fighting blindfolded... begins daydreaming and drooling breaks out of it whoops, sorry about that. and my brother has finally realized i'm a yaoi fangirl, but now he thinks that i pair anyone with everyone so i have to keep telling him "no, i have my limits" (like in Harry Potter, HarryxVoldemort OO... i cannot see that happening at all). and the macaroni idea, i had no idea you were a sucker for macaroni (CHEESE!... sorry, that was my Random Outburst of the Day) and um... on the updating thing, i honestly can't say how often they will be now (sorry!). and i hope your mom hasn't taken away the internet from you! mothers are so paranoid, aren't they? well, some of them. my friend's mom is super paranoid (so annoying) but my mom is fairly laid back (i love her) :) and i agree with you. angst is good but sad endings are just so depressing! T-T they gotta have a happy (but fairly realistic) ending. and Sora with a British accent? Oo?... interesting... and you didn't bore me to death with your review! i love long reviews, they let me know what parts of the story people like or don't like :) anyway, thanks for your support and stuffs and i hope you like this chapter:D

**DemonSurfer:** power to the band geeks! in my band there were... gets out counting fingers i think almost ten of us freshmen?... maybe? (lemme alone, i can't count --;;) and that's kinda creepy though, cuz there's a guy who plays trombone with me who's name is Nathan... he's weird, but in a good way :) anyways, hope you like the story

**The Chaotic Ones:** its ok about the spoiler with Roxas (i didn't really understand it anyway since i haven't played Chain of Memories) and you say he grew on you like marshmallow fluff? Oo? ...that's awesome! i like that phrase "marshmallow fluff" it just makes me smile :) and LeonCloud is the bomb (they are so hot together!) anywayses, hope you enjoy teh chappie :)

**Ska Chick and Anime Freak:** i'm happy you like Sora's mom :) she makes an appearance (kinda) in this chapter too. and if you do ever give me one of the dolls i'd kinda like SoraRiku (they are my current obsession so... yeah) newayz, hope you like the chapter :)

**ZexionSchemes:** you shortened your name! (makes it so much easier to write) and since you don't like Roxas, i guess you'll be one of the people that won't mind him being evil :) take care of those noodles. hope you take delight in this chapter

**yunchen:** verplant? what language is that? (spanish?) eh... i'm not bilingual at all --;; and yes! the little sister in War of the Worlds was so annoying! i understand her being scared, but sometimes you just gotta suck it up. so is there a release date for KHII in Europe yet? cuz that just sucks. hope it comes out soon! enjoy the chappie

**XO'MagickMoon'OX:** i did look in Jiminy's Journal, and i met all the other Organization XIII peoples:D now i actually know what they look like when people mention Vexen and all those guys :) and i'm glad you like the humor in the story! and the perversion... well, people are losing their innocence at young ages now, so i think everyone can relate. and i'm glad you like fangirl Kairi and American-ized Tidus :D and Roxas... he isn't in this chapter either, but we'll see why Riku hates his guts eventually... eventually... and Xigbar is evil! i managed to beat him my first try, but i think that was only cuz i kept thinking "i never want to fight this guy again. i never want to fight this guy again." and so on and so forth. however, i think Xaldin was worse (he's evil! EVIL!) anywaysies, hope you enjoy the chapter (i have a feeling you'll like it) :)

oh! and a warning: i tried using someone else's POV in this chapter, so sorry if you get a little confused about that

but on with the long awaited chapter!

* * *

_First again,_ I thought as I opened the door to the once-again empty practice room. I don't know how I managed it, but I always seemed to beat Riku (even if we hadn't had that many practices yet).

Humming quietly to myself, I fixed the piano bench so I could reach the pedals. Soon, my music was out and I was sitting there with nothing to do.

After a while, my fingers found their way to the keyboard and began playing a song I'd had to memorize for some music festival thing or other. It felt so natural though, just to brush my fingers ever so lightly upon the keys and receive a wondrous sound instantly. To crescendo and speed up, but then back down like a giant wave upon the sand. My whole body unconsciously swayed with the movement–feeling the music as it swept me away.

But I had all too soon reached the end as my fingers struck the last chord.

"Was that 'Beautiful Dreamer'?"

I swung around to face Riku. This was the second time he'd caught me playing and I hadn't noticed! Just how long had he been there anyway?

"Uh, yeah, I had to memorize it a while ago for a festival thing," I said.

"It's a nice arrangement." I nodded my head in response. There was a few seconds of awkward silence before Riku said, "So . . . where do you wanna start?"

After that, we went through the song several times, hitting the dynamics and other little things.

"Piano lesson time!" I cried delightedly. Riku grinned.

"Bring it on," he said as he sat down next to me.

"Look what I brought today," I said as I grabbed something out of my bag.

"What?"

"My old Beginning Beginners books," I announced, holding them in front of him. Riku's eyes widened.

"How long have you had those? The pages are falling out!"

"Well, I started when I was three so . . . yeah, I guess since I was three," I replied as I recalled playing in front of my cranky teacher who wasn't good with little kids.

For the next hour, I tried showing Riku how to play some of the simplest songs. I would always be a little discouraged when he didn't get right what I found immeasurably easy, but then I'd chide myself thinking _Be patient, he's new at it . . . Patience . . ._

"Ok, I think we can stop today," I said. It was almost five.

"Alright . . . oh yeah, I don't have work today."

"You don't?"

"Nah, Roxas has to take over my shift today since he skipped out yesterday."

"Oh, ok, I didn't know Roxas was working there."

"Yeah, he is . . . hey look, it's raining," Riku pointed out. And indeed, it was raining. Not so much a pour. More like a steady downfall.

"Aw man . . . I have to walk home," I whined.

"I could give you a ride," Riku suggested.

"That'd be great!" I accepted as a wide smile plastered itself on my face.

We talked about random topics while in the hall, but then we reached the doors. The doors that had water ripping down from the dark sky in violent streaks on the other side.

Ok, maybe not that bad, but lightning storms could get pretty scary on Destiny Islands. I would know. I'd only lived here my whole life.

"On three?" Riku asked.

I nodded.

"One . . ." Riku began.

"Two . . ." I said nervously.

"Three!" we cried in unison as we slammed open the door and ran to Riku's car–hands above our heads the whole way.

The rain pounded onto us as we raced across the parking lot. _Figures, he had to park as far away from the school as possible today of all days._

"Damn, it's locked," Riku muttered as he tried to open the car door.

"Riku, hurry up," I urged as he jiggled with the keys.

"Ok, get in," he said, gesturing at the passenger's side. I hurried to the other side as Riku got the car started.

Or, rather, _tried_ to get the car started.

After a few minutes, Riku asked, "Know how to hot-wire a car?"

At this I shook my head to which Riku replied with "Damn. So . . . any ideas?"

"We could walk to my house," I suggested. "It's not far."

"You sure?" I nodded my head. "Alright then, I think I've got an umbrella back here somewhere . . ." said Riku as he began rummaging through the junk in the car's back seat. Of course, to do this he had to twist in such a way that I had a very nice view of his ass.

Quickly, I looked away. _I'm not looking, I'm not looking, I'm not looking . . . _I chanted in my mind until Riku finally came back to the front seat victorious–a worn black umbrella in his hands.

I must've had some suspicious look on my face because Riku smirked and said, "See anything you like?"

I blushed furiously. "I . . . er . . its just . . . I wasn't . . ." I stuttered. Riku just laughed and I soon joined in. Our laughter echoed in the little car surrounded by the rain.

Nice picture, huh?

"C'mon, let's go–before it gets worse," Riku advised. I nodded and we both stepped out into the rain. The water pelted me unrelentlessly until I managed to get under the umbrella Riku held up.

I shivered, the water had soaked through my jacket and was _really_ cold. Then, an arm (presumably Riku's) found its way around my waist and pulled me close.

"Better?" he asked. I nodded dumbly.

Riku really was quite warm though, I discovered as we walked down the street.

"I really should've listened to Kairi," I muttered.

"Why? What'd she say?" Riku wondered.

"She said it was gonna rain today, and she actually watches the weather channel so she'd know. _Really_ should've listened to her . . ."

"She watches the weather channel? Isn't there anything better on?"

"Kairi's weird and thinks the weatherman is hot," I explained.

"Oh . . . man, does she have bad taste."

I peered up at him beneath my bangs for a moment before saying, "You know, she thinks _you're_ hot, too."

"Knowing Kairi's taste, that's almost insulting," Riku said.

For a second, I examined him while we were walking. His hair was wet, and drops of water clung to the ends of it. Those aqua eyes of his shone brightly with life. And his smooth, soft lips were slightly damp (whether from the rain or otherwise one couldn't tell).

All in all, he looked very . . . sexy . . .

"Well, what if _I_ told you I think you're hot?" I said boldly.

Riku looked down at me and grinned. "Then I'd take that as a compliment and an invitation," he said.

"Invitation to what?" I asked, but I already knew the answer as he leaned in and gave me a quick kiss. A peck. Very fast. Chaste. Hasty. Swift.

My cheeks burned hotter than lava anyway.

XXXXXXX

I chuckled. Sora was just so cute! Getting all red from one little kiss . . . it really was adorable.

Of course, I wouldn't admit that if I hadn't pulled away from him then I would've started doing bad things to him. _Very_ bad things to him. Things that I don't think I even have to explain. _That's_ how bad.

Damn perverted mind.

I glanced back down at Sora. His cheeks weren't as red, but they were still very pink. And I was slightly disappointed from the fact that I couldn't see his beautiful eyes very well from this angle. His adorably spiky hair was in the way. His hair, I wondered, _Was it always like this? Or does he put gel in it or something?_ After a few more minutes of analyzing it, I decided it was much too spiky to be gelled. Maybe all he did was wake up and spray it five hundred times with hair spray.

Since he was close enough, I sniffed his hair. Then decided, _No, it's all natural. No hair spray, no gel, no nothing . . . it smells too good to contain one of those products . . . _

"There's my house!" Sora cried, pointing enthusiastically.

Breaking out of my musings on Sora's hair, I followed the invisible line from where he was pointing with his finger to the wooden house I'd visited before. It's funny, I'd never really looked at his house before, but now that I could, I noticed several things.

First of all, it was painted light blue with white trimming. The lawn looked as if it could be mowed again, but it wasn't overgrown yet. There were a few flourishing potted flowers on the porch and a bunch of tulips popping up around the mailbox.

"C'mon, Riku!" Sora urged, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the house. As soon as we were under the porch's eave, I brought down the umbrella. Sora fumbled with the keys before hearing a satisfactory _click_.

Once inside, I set the umbrella down (still open) near the door to dry. Sora kicked off his shoes and I quietly followed suite.

"Um . . . I'll go see if I can find some clothes for you, Riku," Sora said.

I looked down. I was pretty soaked, alright.

"Ok, I'll . . . wait in the kitchen then?"

Sora nodded before rushing upstairs to (most likely) his room for clean, _dry_ clothes.

_I wonder if any of his clothes will actually fit me? I'm kinda taller than him by several inches . . ._

XXXXXXX

Once I'd changed into some clean clothes myself (jeans and a blue t-shirt), I began searching my drawers for anything of mine that might actually fit Riku. Why, oh why did he have to be so much taller than me? Frantically, I sifted through my garments.

Finally, I came up with a yellow shirt that my mom had gotten me that turned out to be a size too large and a pair of dark pants that, on me, would fall off my hips when I walked. _I really hope they fit,_ I thought, exasperated.

"Riku!" I shouted as I rushed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hmm?" he acknowledged.

"Here, I think these'll fit you, but I'm not sure," I said, handing him the articles of clothing. "The bathroom's right over there," I directed, pointing in the general direction.

"What? You don't want me changing in front of you?" Riku asked. I just shoved him towards the bathroom. He began laughing maniacally while I pouted.

"Bathroom. Go," I ordered. Riku gave me a mock salute before obeying.

_Grumble. _

Erk. I was hungry. Glancing at the clock, it was about six. A crash of thunder and lightning outside said that I shouldn't order out.

_But–but . . ._ I thought hopelessly as I stared out the window. _I don't wanna make Riku cook again! It'd be rude!_

A resounding "BOOM" told me I didn't have a choice in the matter.

_But I can't cook!_ I mentally complained.

A bolt of lightning (I swear it was three feet from the tree in our neighbor's yard) finalized the matter. I couldn't order out. The storm promised me that any delivery dude was going to get fried ten times more than the chicken at KFC before they rang my doorbell. My shoulders drooped at this realization.

Yes, I have telepathic conversations with storms. Leave the crazy person alone.

"Hey, Sora, where'd you want me to put my wet clothes?" Riku asked, jerking me out of my lost argument with the clouds.

"Oh, I'll just throw them in the dryer, ok?" I said, taking the damp garments from him.

"Ok," I heard him reply as I scampered upstairs to the laundry room.

_What to do what to do what to **do**! I need a plan for food! There's no way we'll live off the crackers in that old tin can (there's probably spiders or something in there anyway). Agh . . . "starvation in the midst of plenty" is right . . ._

"Sora?" my ears perked up at Riku's voice calling up the stairs.

"Yeah?" I acknowledged as I walked downstairs.

"Can I stay for supper?" he asked when I returned downstairs.

"Yeah, 'course," I answered. "What do you wanna eat?"

"Well, um . . . we could order out Chinese or something, I'd pay–"

"Nonononononononono! We can't order out!" I cried.

Riku cocked an eyebrow questioningly. "Why not?"

"Be_-caaaaause_! The storm told me that we can't order out and if we do it'll fry the delivery dude _ten_ times worse than the people at KFC fry their chicken before the guy reaches the door and I don't want a guilty conscious, Riku! And ten times! _Ten_! And–!"

"Whoa whoa whoa . . ." Riku interrupted, putting a finger to my lips. "Calm down. You say the _storm_ told you this?"

"It did! It did! I swear, storms have something against me! I didn't listen to them when I was five once and my mom's car got crushed by a tree that was struck by lightning! Storms are the worst bullies ever! Mostly cause people don't even _believe_ me when I say they bully me!" I took a deep breath. "And now . . . now you probably think I'm a crazy idiot."

"Well, yeah," Riku admitted. I scowled "But you're _my_ crazy idiot," he said, smiling and poking my nose with his finger.

I sighed. "That's so cheesy."

"What?"

I gasped. "Omigosh! Cheese! We have to figure something out for supper!"

"Well, since you won't let us order out–" I shook my head as he said this. "–and, according to your mom, you have no skill in cooking . . ."

"I could try!" I protested.

"Sora, your mother told me about when you tried to make chocolate chip cookies."

I cocked my head to the side, confused. "What happened? I don't remember."

"Sora, when the cookies came out of the oven they were _lemon_ cookies. _Lemon_!"

"Oh yeah . . . I forgot all about that," I said as the memory came rushing back. "But still, those were really good lemon cookies," I pointed out.

"I wouldn't know, but that's not the point. The point is, you made something entirely different than what you tried to make. I don't want you accidentally making something neither of us like."

"Oh . . . but Ri-_ku_! I don't want _you_ to cook!" My eyes widened as I realized exactly what I'd just said.

". . . I thought you liked my macaroni 'n' cheese," Riku said softly, his eyes expressing hurt.

"That's not what I meant, Riku!" I insisted, waving my arms. "What I meant was that _I_ feel _rude_ making _you_ do the cooking. Your macaroni was great–don't get me wrong. I just feel . . . like a bad host," I stammered.

Riku looked at me for a moment. Then, next thing I knew, I was on the floor with Riku hugging me very tightly. The wind had been knocked out of me. Slowly, I regained my ability to breathe.

Suddenly, it dawned on me. I'd been glomped.

Riku mumbled something, but I missed it. "Pardon?" I asked.

Riku repeated, "You are so sweet. I won't leave until you let me cook for you."

Well _that_ certainly gave me options of what to do, now didn't it? (cough_sarcasm_cough)

"Um . . . ok?" I said, squirming in the somewhat awkward position we were in. I was lying on the floor, and he was lying on top of me while squeezing my rib cage fiercely.

Riku smiled. "Thank you, Sora."

"Sure, but um . . . do you mind getting off of me?"

Riku removed his arms from their position around me, but instead of getting up, he held my wrists above my head. I gulped.

"You don't want to make more of this situation?"

_GRUMBLE_

"Riku, I'm starving!" I whined.

"You could always eat me," he teased.

I sighed. "Chocolate sauce, whipped cream and strawberries aren't a healthy meal, Riku."

Riku looked shocked. "I didn't know my innocent Sora knew about that stuff," he commented.

"I'm not an idiot, Riku."

"Apparently."

A few seconds later . . .

"Riku?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm _really_ hungry."

"Fine," he submitted, rolling off of me. "What do you want me to cook?"

"Well . . . what _can_ you cook with what we have?"

"I dunno, let's go see," he said, standing up and heading towards the kitchen. I followed suite.

My mom had actually gone grocery shopping recently, so I was fairly sure we had _something_. I just didn't know what. Looking through the cupboards and the refrigerator, we found boxes of Hamburger Helper, cake mixes, bacon, bread, lettuce, a few TV dinners, tomatoes, apples, oranges, and a bunch of other stuff.

_Mom really went all out getting food this time_, I thought, surprised.

"So what do you want?" Riku asked after the thorough inspection of the kitchen.

"Umm . . . a B-L-T" I decided. What? Sandwiches sounded good to _me_. Besides, they're not _that_ hard to make.

"Ok," Riku said as he began gathering the ingredients.

A few minutes later, I was spreading the mayonnaise on the bread while Riku fixed the bacon. I unconsciously began humming. What the song was, I honestly couldn't remember. It was on the tip of my tongue.

"Whatcha hummin'?" Riku asked.

"I dunno," I replied. "I can't think of the title . . ."

"Sing the words, maybe that'll help," he suggested.

"I'm not sure if you really wanna hear my singing voice," I said.

"Go on," he urged.

Giving in, I let the words come to my mind and let them flow out of my mouth.

"_You're giving me too many things/ Lately you're all I need/ You smiled at me and said/ Don't get me wrong I love you/ But does that mean I have to meet your father/ When we are older you'll understand/ What I meant when I said, "No/ I don't think life is quite that simple"/ When you walk away/ You don't hear me say please/ Oh baby, don't go/ Simple–_'Simple And Clean'! That's it! The title is 'Simple And Clean'," I declared, proud of my ability to figure out the title of the song (even if the title was in the lyrics).

"I don't know why you were so hesitant to sing. I like hearing your voice, Sora," Riku said with a smile on his face. I grinned back.

"Get some earplugs, and you'll like my voice even better!" I joked, turning my attention back to the bread. I nearly cut a hole in the bread though when Riku embraced me from behind.

"R-Riku?"

"Don't say that," he whispered, his breath tickling my ear. "I love your voice, Sora. Don't bring yourself down," he said as he rested his head in the crook connecting my neck and shoulder.

"But Riku–"

"No 'but's, Sora . . . I don't like hearing people put themselves down–saying they're fat, they're not good enough–I hate that. Please, spare me the modesty and be proud of yourself."

I stood there uncertainly. How could Riku say that? How? We didn't even know each other all that well yet although it _did_ feel like we'd known each other for years. But still, how could Riku praise me like that when he didn't even know all of who I was . . . ?

"Riku . . . how can you say that so easily?"

"Sora, do you _want_ to be ashamed of who you are?"

"No . . ."

"Then don't put yourself down. It'll ruin your self-esteem and I don't want to see that. I'll get depressed."

"Ok," I said, leaning into him a little. His face nuzzled into my neck. I took a sharp intake of breath as he lightly kissed along my jugular vein. I dropped the butter knife and put my hands over his (which were still around my waist). My head unconsciously tilted to the side to give him easier access. Riku's incredibly soft and succulent lips suddenly were pressed right underneath my jaw–and at a very sensitive spot on my skin. A small moan escaped me as he took an experimental lick at my skin. Deciding he liked the taste (at least, I assumed he did), he continued his burning trail of kissing and licking. _God, it was **heaven**_.

"Shit! I'm vibrating!" I yelped suddenly as I jumped and my hand flew to my back pocket.

Riku, letting go of me, gave me a startled and confused expression. "What?"

"My phone," I explained as I took it out of my pocket and glared at it before answering. "Hello?"

"Hi, Sora, honey!" a cheerful female voice said on the other end.

I rolled my eyes. It was my mom. _Figures_.

"Hey, mom, what's up?" I greeted, gesturing to Riku to go back to the bacon. I didn't want it to burn.

"Nothing much, just thought I'd let you know that I'm spending the night at Shirley's tonight. Have you looked outside recently? The storm is hurricane-worthy, I'm telling you," she informed.

"So you won't be coming home tonight?" I asked.

"Nope, I'm afraid it might start flooding or something and with my job on the other side of town from where we live, well . . ."

"Gotcha, Mom."

"Why? Is something wrong, honey?" she asked, concerned.

"No, everything's fine. Riku's staying the night."

"_Riku_ is staying the night? As in Riku your boyfriend?" she questioned.

"Do you know any other Riku's?"

"Hush, you. Well, I have no problem with Riku spending the night, but you're washing your own sheets."

"Mom!"

"What? Oh, and the condoms are under the bathroom sink. Make sure to use protection!"

"Mom! We won't do anything like _that_!" My mind couldn't help but remind me that we _might_ have had my mom not called.

"Sure you won't . . . Sora, I'd love to believe you, but you are both two very attractive teenage boys with raging hormones. How likely is it that–_BZZZ_!"

"Mom? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I _--BZZZ_–ink that I'm lo–_BZZZ_–ng my signal. I'll try –_BZZZ_– call you later –_BZZZ_– tonight, _BZZZ_–k?"

"Got it. Talk to you later, Mom."

"Bye-bye, Sora!" she said, and with that, she hung up. A thunderous 'BOOM!' finalized the call.

"Was that your mom?" Riku asked as he flipped the bacon.

"Yeah, she won't be coming home tonight. She says the weather is too dangerous," I said as I went back to spreading mayonnaise on the bread.

"So we'll have the house to ourselves?"

"Mm-hmm," I hummed.

Riku fell silent and, though I didn't say anything, I was pretty certain of the thoughts entering his mind. Of course, this was only because my mind was filling me with dirty mental pictures, too. But come on, who _wouldn't_ be thinking those things?

Those of you in the audience raising your hands–put them back down.

Ahem. _Anyway_ . . .

I finished my task with the mayonnaise and put it back in the fridge. Since the lettuce was already out and Riku didn't trust me enough to let me slice the tomatoes, I had nothing to do. Bored, I seated myself on one of the several stools surrounding the kitchen counter.

Eventually, my eyes fell on Riku. I hadn't really taken a close look at him in my clothes yet, so here was my chance. And I took it. After all, opportunity doesn't knock on your door every day.

The yellow shirt I'd grabbed for him was actually a tank top with a large black 'X' on the front. It was made of stretchy material and clung to his muscular shape. He must've worked out or something because his muscles were well-defined. Verrry well-defined. And the pants I'd given him fit just right. Mmm . . . tight around the ass, but apparently loose enough to be comfortable. While soaking this picture in my mind, there was one thought that stood out from all the rest.

_Wow, what a view . . . _I thought, mentally wolf whistling.

"Bacon's done," I heard Riku say.

"Great," I said, smiling at him. Hopefully it wouldn't be _too_ obvious where I'd been staring.

When Riku brought over the bacon, I began placing it on the bread while Riku sliced the tomatoes. After the bacon was on, I began arranging the lettuce to fit perfectly (well, maybe perfect is an overstatement) in the sandwich. It wasn't long before we had finished cutting the tomatoes and put all the ingredients in place.

I smiled, happy that our task was complete.

_Grumblerumblemumble_

Plus, we could now eat.

XXXXXXX

We ate our sandwiches in relative silence–too busy eating to bother initiating conversation. Not that I minded. On the contrary, watching Sora trying to fit the thing in his mouth was rather amusing. The sandwich had to be at least two inches tall, yet somehow he managed to wrap his lips around it and take a bite.

_Here I thought Sora was the woman in this relationship, but, low and behold, I'm the one cooking._ I thought ironically as I consumed my own sandwich.

"So . . . what do you want to do, Riku?" Sora asked idly, finishing the remains of his BLT.

"I dunno . . . what do you want to do?"

Sora pouted. "No fair! I asked you first!" he whined.

"I dunno," I replied, shrugging my shoulders. "We could . . . watch a movie?"

Sora's blue eyes lit up. "Ok!" With that he started off for the living room, myself close behind. In the living room, Sora rushed to a cabinet next to the screen (it wasn't a fancy-shmancy wide screen TV, just your average television set).

"Um . . . Disney's _The Three Musketeers_?" he asked, holding out the Disney video.

Inwardly, I smiled. It was a typical Sora film, that was for sure. I nodded my head to answer him. He grinned widely and set out to put the movie on the screen. Admittedly, I usually wasn't one for Disney movies, but what the hell–Donald made me laugh, anyways.

Soon we were lounging on the couch watching the three Disney heros overcome evil–or, at least, I was. Sora, technically, wasn't on the actual couch. His back was on the floor and his legs tossed onto the seat of the couch. A small pillow cushioned his head as he gazed at the screen upside-down.

Now I don't really know why, but when I stretched myself out on the couch I came to Sora's toes. Nothing exciting there, just that my head had gotten to the wrong end of the couch. But for some reason, I didn't move. I lay there, staring at his feet as if they were going to perform a trick or something. Then–and I still don't know why, maybe it was to see his reaction?–I licked one of his toes.

"Ah!" Sora squeaked. Ri-_ku_," he whined, looking at me. "Why'd you do that?"

I shrugged, the taste of his toe still on my tongue. It was strong and kind of salty. I'll be honest, I liked tasting his neck more. It was both delicious _and_ got a more arousing sound from him.

"You're weird, Riku," Sora stated.

"Oh, _I'm_ weird? Who was the one being bullied by clouds?"

"Shut up! It's _true_!" he insisted.

"Whatever you say, Sora," I replied, smirking.

Sora pouted and opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it as if reconsidering what he was going to say. Then he finally asked, "Riku, are you a cannibal?"

"_What_! No!"

"Oh . . ." he looked like he was contemplating something before looking back at me and saying something else. "So why'd you lick me?"

"I told you, I don't know," I repeated. Well, maybe I hadn't actually _said_ that I didn't know, but I'd shrugged my shoulders and that counted as the same thing in my book. One day I'll publish that book, just to see if anyone would actually buy it.

"That's not good enough."

"Why not? Did you like it, Sora?" I asked teasingly, expecting him to blush. And wait for it . . . wait for it . . . yup, there it was. His face was as red as a ripe tomato.

Come to think of it, I've never actually seen a ripe tomato. (I blame my parents for disliking gardening.)

"Th-that's not the point!" he sputtered. I couldn't help but smirk. He was just so damn cute when he got all flustered! Seeing my smirk, he said, "Just watch the movie, Riku." And with that he fixed his eyes back on the screen.

I grinned, but obeyed. We watched the rest of the movie the whole way through. At some point I joined Sora on the floor although I didn't attain the same position. No, I lay on my stomach with my chin resting on my arms.

When it was over, Sora stretched. Lifting his arms in the air and arching his back with cat-like grace, he groaned just a little. For me, it was a breathtaking sight.

Then he collapsed.

And rolled over on top of me.

"Sora?"

"I'm here," he mumbled into my shirt.

"Tired?"

"Mmm . . . nope."

"You sure about that?"

"Well . . . maybe just a little," he admitted. I chuckled.

"Wanna go to bed?"

"Mmm . . . what time is it?"

"About nine-ish," I answered after glancing at the clock.

"Ok," he agreed before moving his hand up to his mouth to cover a rather big yawn.

"But Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"You kinda gotta get offa me first."

"Whoops, sorry," he said before rolling back off. Not that I minded him on me; actually, I found I liked it very much, but there's not a lot I can do when _he's_ the one on top. And Sora is too innocent and tired to pull any moves on me, so its not like I'd get any action right now.

Damn. Is sex really all I think about when he's around? Stupid libido.

Anyways, I stood up, but Sora wasn't following my example. When I looked down at him I noticed he was looking at me. As in _looking_ looking at me. Now I'm not one to blush much, but a look like that would set anyone's cheeks on fire.

"Um . . . Sora?"

He kept looking.

I tried coughing.

It didn't help.

I then began to conspicuously wave my hand back and forth in front of his face. A few seconds later he blinked and leaned back suddenly as if he hadn't really seen my hand there before just now.

"What are you doing, Riku?"

"Trying to get your attention–you were spacing," I informed him. His blue eyes widened. I smirked inwardly. _Yes, I caught you, Sora._

"Sorry," he apologized, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's fine, but are you gonna get up?" I asked him.

"I'm workin' on it," he muttered, wearily using the arm of the couch to pull himself up. I watched him struggle for a moment before my conscience got the better of me and made me help him up.

_Blee-blee-blee-bleep Blip Blee-bleep_

"Whoops, there's my phone," I mentioned before flipping it open. "Hello?" I said while Sora kept his blue eyes on me for lack of anything else exciting happening around us.

"Hey Riku, man, it's Tidus. Listen, you know how I slipped today at lunch sayin' how it was my bro's and Leon's anniversary soon?"

"Yeah, I don't really think anyone could've missed it," I said.

"Well, I just realized it's actually _tomorrow_, so me 'n' Selphie 'n' Kairie 'n' Yuffie are plannin' a party at my house for 'em."

"Cool, after school then?"

"Dude, school got canceled 'cause of power outages around the city. It's gonna be at about noon."

"Cool, did you want me to bring anything?" I asked. I mean, I assumed he wanted me to come if he was telling me all this stuff.

"Well, we were gonna, like, pool together money for some pizza, so just bring along, like, a few bucks."

"Alright, do you want me to tell Sora?"

"You're with him?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, dude, that'd be great. Thanks, man_." _

"No problem, oh, but where do you guys live?"

"1310 Zanarkand Drive, got it?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Sure, but–No, Yuffie! Not pink! It's their anniversary, not Valentines Day!"

"See you later, Tidus," I said, wondering if he heard me before I clicked the 'End' button to discontinue the call.

"Who was that?" Sora asked before unleashing one of the biggest yawns ever to be released by a human being.

"Tidus, he says there's gonna be an Anniversary Party for Cloud and Leon tomorrow around noon," I informed the sleepy brunet.

"Really? What about school?"

"Canceled, apparently there are some power failures right now."

"Woo-hoo! We can sleep in!" he cried joyfully.

"Yep, but we have to go to bed first," I reminded him.

"Oh yeah . . . C'mon, my room is this way," he directed, leading the way.

Up the stairs and to the right, we went through a door that had a "BEWARE" sign stuck to it. Beyond said door was a room that was messier than I expected. Clothes were thrown carelessly about and there were scattered papers on a desk in front of the window. Next to the desk in the corner was a single bed with colorful covers all in a heap at the foot of the bed while a few lucky pillows remained on the bed–the unlucky ones were laying defeated on the floor. An electronic keyboard was on the other side of the desk, a stack of (what I assumed was) music books next to it. There was a closet attached to the room, but something told me I didn't want to go in there. The dresser stood next to the door in all its oaken glory.

"What do you wear for pajamas?" Sora asked suddenly as he dug through his drawers for his own pajamas.

"Usually just boxers and a shirt," I answered truthfully.

He nodded. "Alright, he's a shirt I think will fit you for sleepin' in," he said, handing me a large white shirt. I accepted it and began stripping down.

"R-Riku!" Sora stuttered when he noticed I was changing right there.

"What? Did you not want to see my body?" I asked teasingly.

"Th-that's not it!"

"Sora, we're both guys in case you haven't noticed," I pointed out.

"I know, but we're both also gay," he murmured under his breath.

I didn't let this deter me in the least though as I pulled off the yellow tank top. Before replacing it with the white shirt, I caught Sora making glances at me (even though his back was turned). Once I was in my pajamas for the night (black and red checkered boxers and a white shirt), my breath got caught as I looked up to see Sora trying to straighten out the blankets.

He wasn't wearing those adorably childish blue train pajamas again. Nope, this time he'd decided to tempt me by just wearing a small light blue (and from the looks of it, cotton) tank top and royal blue with a cloud pattern fleece bottoms that hung just off his hips. And then he bent over from the waist to put something in one of the bottom drawers–leaving his cute ass in plain sight. The back of his shirt rode up a little, revealing a strip of skin on his back.

I couldn't help but think pathetically, _I want . . ._

Then he straightened back up and disappeared into his closet.

"Sora?" I called. This might sound rude, but from its appearance, I was afraid Sora might never come out of it. Seriously, his closet was the closest thing I've ever seen to a black hole.

"Found it!" he said victoriously as he stumbled out of the closet. Triumph shone in his eyes as I noticed that he held a blue, fluffy sleeping bag in his arms. "Ok, Riku, you get the bed. I'm gonna sleep next to you on the floor."

"W-what? But it's _your_ bed!" I protested.

"So? You're the guest, thus, you get the bed," he reasoned.

"But, but I don't–"

"There's only room for one person anyway, so go–get in bed," Sora said ordered, shooing me to his bed.

Now I might've been able to take advantage of this situation and turned it into something very dirty, but before I could do anything (dirty or not) Sora was curled up in his sleeping bag next to the bed.

_When did he unroll the thing?_ I wondered. Sighing in defeat, I climbed into Sora's bed. There were no sheets which didn't surprise me in the least. Sora didn't seem like the type to bother with the thin covers. Pulling a red blanket over myself, I soon drifted away to sleep.

XXXXXXX

_Finally,_ I thought, snapping my orange eyes open. Sitting up, I looked around. Sora was snoozing next to the bed. Riku had, apparently, been the one to take the bed. To be honest, I was half-surprised that Sora hadn't been snuggled up against my host.

Slipping out of the bed, I stepped across the room and into the hallway. Down in the kitchen, I snatched a shiny apple. Biting into it, I considered what to do.

Sora, Riku's boyfriend, was sleeping, and I had to make Riku's life living hell. Admittedly, I didn't really think Riku was all that bad, but what could I do? Haunting Riku wasn't my choice–it was my _job_.

It'd actually be a lot more fun to haunt Sora. His innocence was very . . . alluring. Tainting it would be a dirty pleasure. And his naivety would make it fairly easy.

Throwing the apple's core in the trash, I focused on the situation at hand. Frankly, I didn't feel like trying to molest the brunet tonight–too much effort right now. Besides, it _was his_ house. Demon as I may be, I do know the basics of etiquette. However, knowing today's generation, I may know more manners than your average person–not that that says much.

Anyway, I grabbed a nearby pen and ripped a piece of paper off a pad of paper in sight. Scribbling a brief message, I tossed the pen aside and stuffed the note in a convenient pocket in Riku's boxers. Yep, this was the age that had pockets in boxers–who knew some people would stick things in their underwear? Oh well, whatever the reason for most people, it served me useful tonight.

Marching back upstairs, I decided to go back to bed. I mean, I may be a demon inside someone else, but since we're using the same body, we both get tired. Hence, I never get much work done. If I ever _do_ sleep with someone, it's not that late in the night. I don't sleep around all that much anymore though–if I do, it's either because I want to or Riku has to be somewhere important the next day. The first time was just to get rid of Riku's virginity (even if Riku technically didn't lose it, his body did).

Yes, I realize that sounds terrible, but I'm a _demon_. It wouldn't be of my nature to go around being _nice_ to everyone. I shuddered. It will be a cold day in hell indeed when that happens.

In Sora's room, I pondered a moment at the doorway. Smirking to myself as an idea formed in my mind, I strolled over to Sora.

He was sleeping deeply with a little drool coming out of the right side of his slightly open mouth. I then proceeded to casually unzip the sleeping bag. Cautiously, I stripped him of his pajamas and boxers.

My, Riku was right. Sora _does_ have nice muscles for someone his size.

Then I went back to bed.

Let's see how Riku reacts when he wakes up to find his love completely naked and exposed.

* * *

i told you i'd get "Simple and Clean" in there somehow! several people suggested that "Simple and Clean" be the song Sora and Riku are practicing but... i felt as if that would be a little unoriginal or something, so i put it in that way. and true, my way wasn't exactly the most original thing ever either, but i felt putting it as the song they were practicing would be almost seem expected of me. so i just wanted to do something different.

and Ansem's POV! what did you guys think? do you think it fits or should i not use it again? i feel like it was a little contradictory, but... oh well, too late now

and as requested by **Barichello**, the reward for reviewing this time is chocolate-covered marshmallows in the shape of Sora and Riku :) aren't they cute? ...c'mon, you know you want one -hint hint-


	12. Chapter 12

hey peoples! yeah, here's another chapter. not as long as the last, but the last one was a special case since i hadn't updated it in FOREVER! (of course, some of you are probably complaining that this wait took forever too... -.-;; sorry, deal)

and i'm sorry everyone, but i don't really have time to answer all your reviews right now--i'm sorry! but to make things easier for me, i will start replying through personal messages. to all you anonymous reviewers, if you don't leave your email address i won't be able to reply to you!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora's POV

Morning. My mind acknowledged it as it fuzzily awoke. Mmm . . . the sun was shining on me. I half-wondered how the sun could be shining on me if I was on my bed since logic states that a window facing East can't make sunlight go sideways, but it was morning. So I didn't really care. Lazily I stretched out, trying to obtain as much of that warm sun as I could with my eyes still shut. If I opened them it'd be admitting to the world that yes, I was awake. So I sighed contentedly and soaked in the warm sun's beams.

"Oh God–" I heard a voice choke out before a flurry of footsteps pounded out into the hall.

_But . . . that wasn't Mom, and Wakka didn't come over last night . . . last night . . . oh! It's Riku! I forgot he spent the night._

Groggily, I forced myself into a sitting position and opened my eyes. I was still in the sleeping bag–well, no, I lied. I was actually sprawled out on top of it. There was no part of me that was visibly inside it.

_. . . I'm naked . . ._

I blinked.

_. . . ohHOLYMOTHERFU–WHY THE HELL AM I NAKED!_ I thought wildly as it sank in, making a mad scramble for some clothes. I found my pajamas in a pile next to me on the floor. Quickly, I pulled on my boxers and pajama bottoms.

_Riku and I didn't do anything last night, so what . . . ? And I'm pretty sure he didn't take advantage of me. He could've done that before supper if that was what he was after. (I mean, he had me pinned to the freakin' floor–he could've if he wanted to.)_ I thought as I tried to make sense of it all.

It still didn't. I was still as confused as ever. Remembering that I heard footsteps going out into the hall, I headed out there.

Time to play detective.

Figures that I never was very good at mysteries.

Riku's POV

_Damn_, I thought in the bathroom as I pinched the bridge of my nose. My other hand held a tissue in front of my nostrils, wiping away the blood that was gushing out.

Yes, I got a nosebleed. And all because of Sora–no, scratch that. It's all Ansem's fault. Damn demon.

All I did was wake up this morning. Looked over the side of the bed to see if Sora was up or not, and saw him blissfully asleep–and completely naked. Half of me screamed "be decent and look away!" while the other half shouted "too beautiful to look away!" And then before I could collect myself enough to decide, Sora (in all his nude glory) stretched with his eyes still shut. Then he sighed and that was when I lost it. Blood shot out of my nose and I rushed to the bathroom after muttering a quick "Oh God."

Simple as that, really.

Damn Ansem.

"Riku?" I heard Sora's voice say uncertainly in the hall.

"Yeah?" I said as best I could with a bloody nose.

"Are you ok?" he asked, stepping into the bathroom.

As I looked at him, Sora's taut muscles pulled my eyes towards them with their delicate curves and dips. His hair had some static and reached for the ceiling while his blue eyes gazed at me, adorably bemused. Sora's pajama pants had been hastily put back on and slung low on his hips.

The sight sent another rush of blood to my nose.

Then he gasped, "Riku, you're bleeding!"

"Yeah, don't worry about it though–just a nosebleed," I reassured him.

"If you say so," he said, dejected. "I know! I'll grab you a band-aid!" he cried.

"What? But, Sora . . ." I trailed off. He just looked at me with those unbelievably blue eyes.

"What? Something wrong?"

"No, but . . . Sora, have you ever had a nosebleed?" I asked.

"Not really, but if something's bleeding you put a band-aid on it. So I'm gonna go grab one," he reasoned.

"Sora . . ." I started, trying desperately to suppress giggles. "You, um, can't exactly put a band-aid on a nosebleed."

Sora tilted his head to the side and wrinkled up his eyebrows in obvious confusion. "Why not?"

"Because it's like internal bleeding."

"But it came out your nose!"

"I won't be able to breathe very well if you put a band-aid over my nostrils, will I?"

Sora, giving me an expression of utter helplessness, said, "I guess not."

I couldn't help but smirk. "Sora, no offense, but you're not the brightest bulb in the box, are you?"

"Shut up," he whined. "It's morning and I'm not good with that medical mumbo jumbo. It all just goes _whoosh_, right over my head," he said, gesturing wildly.

"I can believe that," I replied, still smirking.

Pouting, he said, "Leave me alone, or you won't get any breakfast!"

I frowned. "That was low, Sora."

Suddenly, Sora smirked. This scared me, and what came out of his mouth surprised me even more. "Maybe, but that's how you like it, right?" he retorted before disappearing from the doorway.

I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped at that remark. I mean, what happened to his naivety and innocence? I shook my head. We haven't known each other all that long and already I was giving a bad impression.

Now I felt old.

Sighing, I threw the tissue away. The blood flow had stopped. It was then that I noticed something jabbing into my thigh. Turned out there was a note in my boxers' pocket. (Why the hell did my boxers have a pocket anyway?) Unfolding the paper, I read it. Scribbled on the paper was

_Remember what happened to her._

Automatically my eyes narrowed and my fists clenched the paper tightly in their grasp. I had to assume this was from Ansem since we couldn't actually communicate, but how could he mention _her_? He wouldn't do . . . would he? _He did before. Why wouldn't he now?_ My mind questioned. Damn him! Things are finally going pretty good for me and then he brings that up!

For what it's worth, I hate demons.

"Riku! Hurry up and get your butt down here! I'm hungry!" Sora yelled.

I yelled back as I began walking downstairs, "I don't make pancakes, Sora!"

"Don't be silly, Riku," Sora said as I entered the kitchen. "We don't have any pancake mix. Now, what kind of cereal do you like? We got Cheerios, Lucky Charms, Frosted Flakes–"

"Lucky Charms is fine," I told him, settling into a stool at the kitchen counter.

"Ok!" Sora chirped, grabbing the box of Lucky Charms for me and Cheerios for himself. I would've helped him gather bowls and spoons and the milk and stuff, but I didn't know where everything was.

"Hey Riku, do you . . . well . . . um . . . why was I naked this morning?" he asked hastily while grabbing bowls and spoons.

"Ansem," I said, as if that would explain everything.

"Oh," he said, blinking. I had a feeling he still didn't think I'd given him a satisfactory answer.

"Hey, does your lower back feel sore or anything?" I asked.

"Nooo . . . why?"

I sighed in relief. "Then you probably weren't raped or anything last night. I guess Ansem was just being a bastard and scaring the hell outta me."

"I guess," Sora agreed. "I didn't realize that my naked body would scare the hell out of you, though. I mean, I'm not _that_ ugly."

"That's not what I meant! I–it's just . . . What I meant was–"

"It's ok, Riku! I was just kidding!" he assured me, laughing.

Soon there was a bowl of Lucky Charms in front of me with a gallon of milk to pour into it at my leisure. Sora had already poured his own milk and was now adding several spoonfuls of sugar to his Cheerios.

Ok, maybe not just several because I'm pretty sure he's added over seven spoonfuls of sugar by now.

"What happened to Cheerios being healthy for your heart?" I asked as I poured milk into my bowl.

"They still are," he replied, dumping yet another spoonful into his cereal.

"Are you sure? With that much sugar . . ." I trailed off.

"What? They are! It's _salt_ that's bad for your heart–not sugar," he insisted.

"Maybe, but there's no way that much sugar can be healthy."

"Well, it's not like I'm gonna get fat. Track keeps that fear away," he said, finally putting up the sugar bowl.

As we consumed our cereal, I wondered, "Should I be afraid of you getting sugar-high off that?"

"Nah, I'm saving that for the party," Sora said.

Oh yeah, the party. I'd forgotten all about it. What'd Tidus say? That it was at noon? And it was . . . about ten o'clock. Ok, so we had some time.

"Do you think we should get them something?" I asked as the thought came to my mind.

"I dunno. I'd like to, but with Cloud and Leon . . . what is there to get them?" Sora commented.

I thought this over. True, with those two . . . I didn't really know _what_ would make them happy except us accepting them–which we had already automatically done. What I didn't get was why they'd hidden it. I mean, I got how Tidus had found out. Him being Cloud's brother and all. Cloud had probably been insecure about it (from what I knew about him), but Leon was another story altogether. He'd seemed so . . . mature from what I could tell, so why was he shy about it? Maybe it was Cloud's wishes? Sighing mentally, I resigned to the fact that I'd probably never know for sure.

"Maybe we could make something for them. You know, something homemade," Sora said thoughtfully.

"We could, but what?"

"Um . . . do you think they'll have a cake for them? We could make one–I know there's a mix somewhere in one of those cupboards."

"Alright," I agreed. "But I'm doing the actual baking."

Sora pouted, but said, "Fine, but I wanna decorate."

I chuckled, but gave in. "Well, you _are_ the son of an interior designer, and you're gay. Surely you can't botch up decorating a cake _that_ much."

"Exactly," Sora said happily. Soon we put our dishes in the sink to soak.

"Hey, Sora? I don't suppose you have any clothes for me?" I asked sheepishly.

"Sorry, Riku, but I think the only clothes of mine that would fit you are those ones I lent you yesterday," he apologized truthfully.

"It's ok, I barely wore them yesterday, anyway," I said.

Sora let out a small sigh of relief and headed upstairs–myself close behind.

Sora's POV

Once I was dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a white shirt that explained how to get out of going to school (complete with cartoons), we went back down to the kitchen and got to business. I gathered the ingredients while Riku started mixing them together.

Eventually, I was sitting in the kitchen watching my boyfriend stir a thick, chocolatey paste. It smelled really good. Like sugar.

I mentally smacked my forehead for that comment. _Of course it smells like sugar–it's a cake mix!_ my common sense yelled, finally kicking in after a half hour of being awake and walking around.

But I was knocked out of my thoughts as the oven door slammed shut.

"Ok, give it about twenty minutes and it'll be done," Riku said, taking off our farm animal oven mitts. They were really cute oven mitts though. One was a little cow and the other resembled a duck.

"Great, what do you want to do in the meantime?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I dunno, um . . . watch TV?" he suggested.

"Ok! I think Looney Toons is on!" I agreed, bounding towards the living room with a chuckling Riku behind me.

Once in the living room I pounced on the couch and grabbed the remote off the floor. Riku sat next to me as I flipped through the channels, searching for Cartoon Network.

"I didn't know you liked Looney Toons," Riku commented casually.

"Daffy Duck kicks ass," I said as the channel surfing paid off and we arrived at Cartoon Network at last. Elmer Fudd was on the prowl for that "wabbit" again. I couldn't help but grin at his lack of correct pronunciation at the letter "R."

"Think he'll get the wabbit, Wiku?" I asked cutely, sending him a grin.

"Oh, I dunno, but he might get something else if he's not careful," he replied.

I giggled. "Like what?"

He smirked, and next thing I knew I had my back pressed against the seat of the couch with my teenage boyfriend pinning me. I looked into his aqua eyes and saw a maniacal glint twinkling there.

His right hand took both my wrists and held them above my head. I gulped, praying he wasn't going to molest me. I was too young to be ravished! Well, maybe not exactly too young (my mom was always telling me I was at the age filled with raging hormones), but still! I wanted my virginity in tact, damn it!

Just as my mind was filling itself with worst case scenarios, Riku's left hand came to my stomach. For a second, I was afraid to breathe although I don't know why.

Then, he tickled me.

"Ah-HEE-ah ha ah ha–HEE HAHAHA! R-Ri-HAHAHA! R-Ri–hee!–ku! Ha heh HEE! S-st–HAHA!–op it! heh HA HA hee! R-Riku–HA HEE!" I shrieked, squirming under the torturous fingers who's owner was finding it rather difficult to keep me in place.

"What's that, Sora? Continue?" Riku asked playfully.

"Ha ha NO HA HEE heh AHA HA HA! Stop HA HA! I c-cAHA-n't br-HEE-the" I screeched, wiggling uncontrollably.

"Alright Sora, I'll let you go," Riku said, laughing. He released my wrists and backed off while I panted. Riku was still grinning when my breathing had begun to resume its normal pattern. It was then that I demanded retribution.

Releasing some sort of war cry, I leaped from my position and tackled him. His eyes widened as I sent him a small smirk and tried to tickle him.

"Sora, I'm not ticklish," he told me as I attempted to tickle him in vain. Pouting, I huffed. This wasn't fair! Why was it I was ticklish and he wasn't? That had to break some sort of law.

Then I noticed our position which had failed to gain my attention earlier. I was practically straddling Riku's waist while my hands rested on his stomach. Actually, they were probably located closer to his liver, but who really cares about the details?

Just as a blush began decorating my cheeks, Riku smiled at me and brought his arms around me, pulling me down to him. Snuggling into his chest, I gave a small giggle (I couldn't help it). He chuckled in response, and I could feel his body shaking from the act. Smiling, I moved my arms so that they were holding his shoulders.

We lay like that for a while, just cuddling and relaxing in the other's presence. It was . . . _nice_.

A scent entered my nose. It was sweet and warm and . . . THE CAKE!

"The cake!" I cried, moving so suddenly I rolled right off the couch and on my butt. "Oww . . ." I groaned.

"You ok down there?" Riku asked, leaning over the side.

Not really catching what he said, I blurted out what was foremost on my mind. "The cake!"

Laughing, he said, "Yes, Sora, we'll get the cake."

Blushing, I scratched the back of my head in an embarrassed fashion. Riku stood up and extended his hand to me.

_A bright day . . . Riku holding out his hand . . . A wave crashing down . . ._

I blinked. Where'd that come from? Felt like deja vu for a second or something. Accepting his hand, I pulled myself up.

Oh, now I remember . . . that image came from a dream I'd forgotten. You know how when you have dreams, sometimes you can't remember them until something sparks the memory during the day? Well, that's what just happened. I couldn't remember the rest of the dream though. Just Riku holding out his hand to me in the water right before a huge wave crashed over us. My mind tried to recall the rest of the dream, but it was a fruitless attempt.

"Sora?"

I blinked. Riku was looking at me funny.

"Sorry, I was spacing again," I said sheepishly.

He granted me a smile. "That's ok, let's go grab the cake. Don't want it to burn."

"No kidding, I can't imagine giving Cloud and Leon a burnt cake for their anniversary," I agreed.

I followed him into the kitchen, giving my best efforts to keep my eyes off his ass. What! I swear it wasn't my fault! If my eyes are iron, his ass is a magnet.

. . . That really wasn't a very good analogy, was it?

"Hey, Sora, do you have a toothpick?" Riku asked.

"Huh?"

"I said, do you have a toothpick?"

"Um yeah . . . just a sec," I said. After rummaging through several cabinets, I found a little container with toothpicks of all colors. Yellow, blue, green, red . . . ok, so those were the only colors. Still, they weren't the tan of wood like most.

"What do you need a toothpick for?" I wondered as I handed him one.

"I'm gonna do the Toothpick Test," he explained, accepting the yellow one I gave him.

This just confused me more. "The Toothpick Test?"

"You stick a toothpick in the cake and if it's clean when you take it out, it's done," he answered as he did just that. He opened the oven door, stuck the toothpick in, and took it back out. After looking at it for a second, he announced, "It's done."

Scrambling for the oven mitts, we managed to get it out and turn the oven off safely.

"How long do you think we'll have to wait before we decorate it?" I asked, loving the smell of the warm cake.

"Probably around half an hour. What do you want to do until then?"

"Um . . . TV?" I suggested for lack of any other brilliant idea coming to mind.

So that's what we did. Like mindless drones we stared at the pretty screen with its changing colors and fascinating lighting.

Well, when we weren't staring at each other anyway.

While I watched the TV, I'd catch him out of the corner of my eye–just looking at me. Then _he'd_ notice that _I_ noticed and would turn his attention back to the television. After a bit, my eyes would wander and land on him. I just . . . observed him, for want of a better word. Of course, he'd notice _me_ out of the corner of _his _eye, and I'd turn my attention back towards the screen.

It was kind of like an undecided game we played. The goal: see who can catch the other staring the fastest.

"Hey Sora, I think the cake's cool enough if you wanna decorate it," Riku mentioned.

"Ok!" I said happily. A few seconds later and I was off in the kitchen, looking for the frosting and sprinkles which I'd neglected to find earlier. Turns out, they were hiding in the cupboard with all the spices behind the oregano and thyme. I wonder what my mom uses those spices for anyway . . . Oh well, can't be anything _too_ hazardous to my health.

. . . Then again, with _my_ mom . . .

I'll just ask her later.

After finding the vanilla frosting and rainbow sprinkles, I grabbed a knife and got to work. Taking a huge chunk of the white goop out of the container, I globbed it onto the cake before spreading it out in one big motion. The middle of the cake was covered a minute or so later. Then I attacked the corners and sides with enormous blobs of creamy sugar. I almost had to sponge it into the corners because the . . . stupid . . . frosting . . . just _wouldn't stick_! It was next to impossible to even it out, but I managed somehow.

Finally, the frosting had been applied.

SPRINKLES!

Giddily, I grasped the sprinkle shaker and tilted it almost completely upside down above the cake to allow the colorful candies to twinkle down to the snow-like surface.

Except this snow-like surface was edible. Yum.

And even better, it wasn't yellow.

"DONE!" I yelled gleefully. Playing with sprinkles always made my day, but didn't they do that to everyone's? I mean, they're _sprinkles_. It's what they _do_.

"Great, it's just about noon, too," Riku said, stepping into the kitchen. I checked the clock. Well what do you know, it really was. I hadn't realized so much time had passed.

"Ok, just lemme get my shoes on," I told him. In the hall, I slipped my shoes onto my feet, tying the laces. Yes, I actually tie the laces. I'm not like all those people that shove them on their feet with the laces already tied so that they can destroy their heel.

Riku waited for me at the door; I joined him and we left the house together, but not before I locked the door behind us. Shoving the key into my pocket, I walked with him down the sidewalk.

It was a nice day today–much better than yesterday in the rain. The sun was shining brightly and barely any clouds remained in the sky. Some people were out cleaning up branches from trees that had flown off, but none of the damage was extensive.

"Hey, Sora, you know the way to Tidus's house, right?" Riku asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, it's not too far from my house actually. Just a few blocks."

"Ok, will it be on this side of the road?"

"Yeah," I answered.

A silence ensued after that, filling our empty ears. Sure, a few bugs chirped and some birds sang and our shoes hitting the cement were audible, but we didn't converse at all. Surprisingly, it wasn't uncomfortable. Usually, things like this would be really awkward for me, yet I didn't feel awkward at all. It was . . . weird . . .

But I stopped thinking about it as we came up to Tidus's house. An anniversary party for Leon and Cloud, huh? Well, with Selphie and Yuffie helping out, it was _sure_ to be memorable.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yeah, ff.n isn't working right, so i'm using those underlined dashes to separate the beginning and ending of the story now. and i'm also labeling the POV's to help the readers not get confused about who's who and whatnot.

that tickling scene... gah, not the most original piece of fluff, i know, but i needed something... -.-;

heh, next chapter is the party XD i'm looking forward to writing it...

oh, and some of you said "yay she's back!" last time. ...no, sorry to say i doubt i ever will be as "back" as i used to be when i updated once a week, but i haven't abandoned this story by any means. its just taking a little more time... (well, ok, i lied. a _lot_ more time -.-;;) but anyways, i'll try to work on this between school and school activities (marching band, one acts when it starts... all that good stuff)

i hope you all will continue to support me though, i promise not to give you guys a half-assed ending! it will end as planned in my head! it'll just take a while to get there

anyways, reviewers this time will get a cake made by Sora and Riku :) sprinkles and all...


End file.
